The Tormenting of NOBLE seires Book 1: Spell Bound
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The start of the Tormenting of NOBLE Currently being re-written. She was a wiccan who lost her brother to a mission gone wrong. With the upstart Director Leonard Church wanting her for his own ends, and the covenant attacking humanity. The Very spartan who killed her brother is now ordered to protect her. With her hatred towar him before grows as she starts to develop feelings...
1. PROLUGE

**A/N: This is the first book to my Clan sites Tormenting of NOBLE series. I am slowly going to re-write all of the chapters and make it easier for people to understand with things such as wiccan abilities (No magic wands I am talking about the Craft and Charmed here.) So enjoy the story of Samantha White and everyone's favorite Spartan in this prologue.**

**Summery: GST. Samantha White, is not your typical ODST. She is a ODST with the ability to slam people into the bulkhead with out laying a hand on them. Astrolproject to confuse an enemy, and most of all lite things on fire with just a look. Several months ago she was under cover for ONI and watched her brother killed by a friendly. This Friendly was a Spartan, his identity unknown to her until now. They say ODSTs and Spartans don't get along, but what happens if a ODST and Spartan fall in love? With an up and coming Director wanting to create his own spartans to over throw the UNSC and the Covenant hell bent on destroying humanity what is a wiccan and a spartan to do?**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues **

**Prologue**

Samantha Crystal White held her Assault rifle at the ready as her brother Kevin looked at her. For months they had been working deep undercover for the Office of Navel Intelligence to gather intelligence on the Insurrection on Harvest. She looked over at her brother their months of hard work thrown to the winds when ONI's new Spartan IIs came into the picture. The Spartans and their fancy armor. As the battle began she and her brother took up the chance to let ONI know that there were friendlies mixed with bad guys. Vic gave them his word that he would get it to the Spartans ASAP. As she turned she watched in horror as her brother was shot in the back by one of those spartans. She caught her brother "Vic, you best warn them now."she snarled into her head set

"_Whoa, easy there Sammy. Tell ole Vic what just happened?"_asked Vic

"One of the Spartans just shot my brother."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

John 117 had hit one of the Innies, the female INNIE watched as her brother fell to the rounds he fired a look of horror on her face as she got the injured man out of the line of fire _"Blue squad, this is Vic. Come in over."_said Vic.

Vic was ONI Special ops division why was he talking to them? "This is 117 we read you what does Special ops want with Blue squad?" he asked

"_I have someone who wished to talk to you."_said Vic

"Yeah who?"asked Kelly

"_This is Sgt Samantha White UNSC ID Gamma 013789. What the hell are you thinking shooting at friendlies. I am on my way to emergency Evac my brother who was shot by one of you walking tin cans."_snapped a very pissed off female voice.

That was not good they hit a friendly? _"Whos bright fucking idea was it to send you in to start with so I can kick their ass before I get my hands on the one who shot my brother. You just blew eight months of undercover work."_she said

"Sargent, we had no knowledge of any undercover ONI in the area."he said

"_MY ASS!"_she snapped.

Vic ended the call right there _"You just made on hell of an enemy if her brother don't live through this. She is not the girl you spartans want to piss off."_said Vic

"I will find out what the hell is going on when we are finished here Vic. Right now let us do our job."he said.

Something about this felt off why didn't ONI tell them they had men on the inside? Now they had a very pissed of woman on their hands mainly at him; he was the one who shot her brother.

DXDXDXDXDX

Samantha looked at Halsey "I am sorry for your loss Sargent."said the woman behind the Spartan II project

"I bet you are it was one of your _Spartans _that killed him."she said.

Halsey looked at her shocked "Which one?"asked Halsey.

Halsey knew who and what she was as well as what she was capable of "I don't know but I officially hate them all. Until I meet the one who killed my brother I want nothing to do with your attack dogs."she said

"Samantha, you can't blame them for what ONI did."said Halsey

"I can and I will."she said leaving the room.

As she walked out she looked at her reflection on one of the mirrored walls, her eyes were gold in her anger. As she turned she saw a group of Spartans who looked as if they returned form a firefight, they all moved as she passed 'What the hell is wrong with her eyes?' she heard one of them say 'Shes more of a freak than us.' said another.

She ignored them and kept walking her head held up high as if none of them made a diffrence to her. Their words may have cut deep, but not as deep as the one she felt for the loss of her brother...


	2. The loss of her brother caused her hatre

**A/N: Here is the first chapter enjoy!**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues **

**Chapter 1: The loss of her brother caused her hatred...**

It had been a year since ONIs' fuck up; a year that she didn't have her brother by her side. Samantha was now in charge of a Squad of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. As she looked at her squad her second in command nodded to her "What do we have on the agenda to day Bucky ole boy?"she asked.

Bucky handed her a data pad of all the up and coming missions and that they were to be sent on a 'Special' mission provided by ONI "Alright ladies listen up we have a mission coming up thanks to ONI."she said

"What did ONI loss its Intelligence again boss?"asked Ravage in his thick southern Georgia drawl.

She couldn't help it she had to chuckle at that one. As of late they had been nearly getting their forces killed due to as they put it 'Lack of Intelligence' she shook her head. She looked down at the pad again "Alright ladies lets head to the mess and grab some grub."she said.

With that they headed for the mess hall for something to eat.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

John 117 and his squad had been assigned to the UNSC _Enterprise _for their next mission. Captain Bridges looked at them "Welcome aboard Spartans. Now I know that you have a mission and are going in with ODST back up. Lets get one thing straight. As much as I hate to say this you will be teamed up with one of the best ODST teams on this ship."said Bridges.

He and his Spartans stood at attention "Now I know the two groups don't get along much if not at all, but this is one you are going to have to get along on regardless if the Sargent of that squad has a grudge against you Spartans. What ever you do don't piss her off."said Bridges before adding: "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."he and his Squad replied.

They were told to meet the ODSTs that they would team up with in the drop pod room as they headed there he could have sworn he saw someone who looked familiar to the INNIE who pulled a wounded male off the battle field a year prior. Something about her called out to him, he continued walking as they entered the ODSTs in the room all looked at them "Sammy is NOT going to like this."said one of them

"What do you mean?"asked Kelly

"Considering a year ago today she and her brother were in deep ONI cover as INNIEs when a spartan shot her brother. He died on his way to this very ship."said one of them.

They all froze "I heard she tore that spartan a new on verbally."another added.

Oh how could he forget that "I feel sorry for the one who shot him, because you don't piss off a girl who's eyes can turn gold with power."said the one who told them what happened a year prior

"Chief,they are talking about the girl whos brother you shot."said Fred.

The ODSTs in front of them shook their heads sadly "We hate to be you."they said at once.

DXDXDXDXDX

She leaned against the wall her brother's killer was the Master Chief of all spartans? She felt her anger grow. Her ODSTs introduced themselves to the Spartans and the Spartans in turn "Where is she right now?"asked the thick baritone voice of the Master Chief

"In the armory, in her quarters hell if we know. Its the anniversary of her brothers death by your bullet."said Peeps

"It really wasn't our fault we weren't told that ONI had spies in the ranks."said Fred

"To her it doesn't matter. Her brother was all she had left."said Bucky then he added: "And if I were you Chief I wouldn't talk to her today. Because she don't have to shoot you or lay a hand on you to kill you."

She went back to her quarters and lit some sage, dragon's blood, and some sandlewood in hopes to calm her wounded soul and to bring her peace for now she didn't wish to bring harm to anyone on the ship.

She let the insects and sage burn as she centered all of her power "Harm be to none."she whispered over and over again.

The only one she would bring harm to is the Master Chief; she sat there on her bed when there was a knock on the door "Who is interrupting my area of zin and peace?"she asked

"The Master Chief Sierra 117 ma'am."came the calm reply

"The bastard who shot my brother. Tell me Spartan why should I let you in when all it will accomplish is you being tossed right back out?"she asked

"I only wish to talk to you about the mission."came the reply.

She peeled open an eye "At the cost of losing my control on my temper I think not. Bucky knows how I think go over it with him."she said.

She closed her eye and took a deep breath "I also wanted to apologize for what happened that night a year ago."he said

"ONI told me they gave the Spartans no orders what so ever."she said

"ONI didn't tell you about them investigating a possible Hack of the system?"he asked

"Anything to keep me form kicking your tin can ass all over the place typical."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

He looked at the door in shock, here he was apologizing for what happened a year ago and here she was throwing it in his face and threatening him. He forced opened the door and there she sat on her bed in her ODST gear save for the armor part shaking her head "Your as bright as a rock aren't you?"she asked her eyes still closed.

The sent of sage and some other things he didn't know of hit his nostrils as he breathed it in it was quite calming in a way. He took a step to the bed and she shook her head again "I wouldn't get any closer."she said

"Not until we talk."he said.

Her face went from calm to angered her eyes opening to reveal gold eyes, as he looked at them he saw something ancient in those eyes. They spoke of power that would have the Covenant bowing before her in a heart beat. She looked at him with those eyes "You wish to talk then fine but chose your words wisely. If you say the wrong thing I will send you out of my room."she said.

He was entranced by those eyes and the power that was swimming in them "I am telling you the truth. Someone with in ONI sent us false orders. If we would have known that it was a fake order we wouldn't have went."he said

"Why should I believe you?"she asked

"Then ask Halsey."he said "Or Lord Hood."

She stood up and went to walk passed him "I will, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day if I do. It will not be pretty."she said "I may not forgive right away because you waited a year to apologize for what happened that night."

She left her room and left him standing there.

DXDXDXDXDX

She returned to her room tired form talking to both Halsey and Hood. Both of them telling her the same Chief told her. This was not good even after a year they hadn't caught the one who did it."her true blame should be aimed at the one who did all this not a Spartan.

She looked at her paper work and began to go over battle plans and the like, their mission was coming up really soon and something about their mission was way off. If the Covenant showed up like they did last mission she would go off on ONI especially if it cost someone their life.

She turned the lights off and got into her bed and rested her head on the soft pillow, as she drifted to sleep she thought of her dearly departed brother.

DXDXDXDXDX

The next morning the Master Chief leaned against a pod, he didn't tell his team about him facing the woman form a year ago. She was also the woman with the gold eyes. The one that had them talking for weeks "Sgt. White."he said.

She nodded "Alright ladies and..._tin cans_."she said.

He could hear the amusement in her voice "Bitch."said Linda.

Sgt. White arched a brow "Shit and here I thought all Spartans were men."said Ravage

"I could tell Linda and Kelly were women, call it woman's intuition."she said.

Bucky muttered a 'Bull shit' with Fred "Bucky, do you want learn how to fly with out a drop pod?"she asked.

Bucky hid behind a crate "No Sammy I do not I have a wife and children at home."said Bucky

"Then why are you hiding be hind a crate?"he asked

"I am not hiding Spartan I am merely checking the inventory."lied Bucky.

Sgt. White smirked and looked over at the crate then at her second in command "You know your a bad lier."she said

"So you have told me."said Bucky.

During their training she was on the bleachers meditating again "Who does she think she is a Jedi?"asked Arthur

"Jedi, I am not though I do admit it would be cool."she said as she sat her eyes closed.

He shook his head "I bet you 100 dollars, if I sat in the middle of that floor I can hear every move and breath you spartans make. As quietly as you all try to move in that armor."she said.

He smirked "We'll take that bet."he said.

She sat on the floor and closed her eyes and began to breath slowly. He looked at his squad and they began to move around her slowly. She didn't move at all which was a shock "Kelly is to my North East side."she said.

Kelly froze "Please hand your money to Bucky."she said

"No way."said Kelly

"Fred is to my south."she said.

Fred left so that left him, Linda, and Arthur. Soon he was the only one left, he was standing the same place that he had been the whole time unmoving at her East side "Chief, I know your on my East side so why don't just sit your ass down with the rest of your squad."she said.

How did she know? He was completely still and unmoving. She stood up and walked to join her squad a slight sway as if to say _'Ha ha Spartans I win.'_ he shook his head and began to growl he would get to the bottom of this and he would find out her secret.

DXDXDXDXDX

It was an hour prior to the mission and Captain Bridges briefed them on what they had to do "I want you all to come back safely is that understood?"asked the Captain

"SIR YES SIR!"came the reply.

They were green to go into battle.


	3. Lost with a bitchy Witch

**A/N: Alright boys and girls any who I hope you enjoy this chapter Chief and Samantha get separated form their teams. Will love bloom or will laughter ensue?**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues **

**Chapter 2: Lost with a bitchy Witch.**

They reported to their pods as the AI closed the latches and prepared to drop them. It was a simple enough torch and burn op or thats what they all thought until it happened a slip space rupture that threw them all off course . She had landed in a god forsaken swamp for fuck sake and her door would not fucking open. She was about to use her power of telekinesis to open it when someone else done so for her. She looked to see no other than the last Spartan she wanted to be stuck with at the moment picking her up as if she were a child and carrying her to solid ground "I can fucking walk you know."she growled out.

He sat her down on her feet "Your welcome."he said sarcastic.

When he had her something stirred inside of her a feeling she didn't like. OH! This was just great here she was in the middle of a gods forsaken swamp with the last person she wanted to be around. As she tried to raise her squad on the comlink "I have already tried that."he said

"Well _sorry _there Chieffy."she said.

He spun around on her "Don't call me that."he growled.

She smirked and shook her head as all she got was static. This was just fucking wonderful! At least the NAV system was still working "Lets get moving."he said.

She knew if there was a Spartan on the mission they called the shots, she just followed and walked backwards behind him covering his back from anything that could be out there. As they came to a clearing she used her helmet binoculars to check out the area "I see a whole ass load of Covvies." she said.

He looked at her "How many?"he asked

"To many for us to take on."she replied

"You maybe."he said.

Was he trying to get her to expose herself and her powers? This wasn't fun at all "What makes you think I have a death wish?"she asked.

He pointed "We won't be alone the others are on the other side."he replied.

DXDXDXDXDX

As soon as they met up with the others all shit hit the fucking fan and NOT in the way it shouldn't have been. She looked at him "Nice idea."she said

"So much for going in quiet."said Fred

"Sammy, you might not have a choice we are running low on ammo."said Bucky.

What did she not have a choice about? What was Bucky talking about? He looked over at her as she removed her helmet her eyes were that gold hue again. She moved her hand to a covenant crate and the thing began to move on its own "Goddess of the moon forgive me."she said.

She threw her hand out and in doing so it launched the crate at the covenant. She looked over at a ghost and with her other hand picked that up with out touching it and threw it too "The force is strong with this one."said Fred.

Just then not one, but four Hunter kill teams charged them with the intent of leave none alive. The first one hit Sgt. White sending her into Kelly "Shit, Chief she is hurt and bad."said Kelly.

As the Hunters went to attack them they all stopped and began to cry out in pain. Something wasn't right. Sgt. White's eyes were open looking at the Hunters, but you could tell no one was at home. He turned to see the Hunters burst into flames. What the fuck was going on here and what the fuck was she?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

_When she woke up she saw Doctor Leonard Church, was standing over her "Hello Church."she said._

_In hindsight she did not like the fucker always begging her to join his project that he was putting together. Church looked at her "I had to stitch you up that Hunter nailed you a very good. If that Spartan didn't get to you in time you wouldn't be here."said Church._

_She nodded and sat up "I want you resting for the next few days."he said._

That was an hour ago now, she laid in her bed hated the fact that she was developing feelings for a Spartan who she loathed. She felt heat grow in the pit of her stomach, she closed her eyes seeing just him in only his helmet as he ravished her body. Her eyes flew open and alert when someone knocked on the door "Who is it?"she asked

"Its Chief."came the reply.

She growled " I am to be in bed resting, what is it that you want."she growled

"To talk."he said.

What was with this spartan and his goddamn wanting to talk "Enter."she said.

The door opened and she nearly fell off the bed. Was this what the Master Chief looked like with out his armor? He looked like a Spartan from Greece minus the toga of course. She looked at him her eyes racking over every inch of him to the point were she wanted to touch each scar to heal the memories of how they got there. She sat up "What do you need Spartan?"she asked

"What was that down there?"he asked

"Nothing you need to worry about Spartan."she said.

She could tell he didn't like the answer she had given him "I could always ask Bucky."he said

"Go right on ahead ass hole."she shot back.

His squad had gathered at the door to hear them call each other names "I am not leaving your room until you tell me what the hell that was."he demanded

"Kiss my Lilly white ODST ass Bitch boy."she snapped.

DXDXDXDXDX

All he wanted to do was find out what that was on Harvest and to ask if she was alright, but now they were at each others throats "Kiss my Lilly white ODST ass Bitch boy."she snapped.

Bitch boy? Bitch boy? Oh he was no damn Bitch boy! He had to teach her a damn lesson. He closed the distance between them and grabbed her upper arms forgetting about her injury. She gritted her teeth against the pain "Your difficult you know that?"he asked

"Like I give a damn."she replied.

Something other than her brother's death as well as the mission was bugging her now "What are you?"he asked.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "You really want to know why I try my hardest to hide my 'gifts' to me they are nothing more than a curse. I am more of a freak than any of you."she whimpered

"You look normal to me."said Fred

"I may look normal but I'm not I am the last true gifted person of my kind there are no more like me. I am wanted by the INNIEs and others including ONI. ONI wants nothing more than to use me as a weapon while the INNIEs will treat me the same way they have done others."she said.

She had fear in her eyes "Everyone knows on this ship what I am. Save for you."she said sadly

"What do you mean by what were done the same way the INNIEs will do to you?"asked Kelly  
"I am Wiccan. A Witch."she said.

He looked at her in shock, there were reports of the INNIEs burning women alive and as for ONI he could understand why. Linda and Fred had called her a freak once a year ago when she walked by them after she had lost her brother. As he looked at her; he understood her fear and he for one was going to make sure ONI never finds the UNSC's best kept weapon. She was a helljumper and as he looked into her eyes he saw what she truly feared being alone.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

She laid there and cried Chief had reopened her stitches even though she didn't let him know. She had put a call in to Halsey who came into her room to restitch her up "John, didn't mean to get rough with you."said Halsey

"He told you?"she asked

"Yes and he was right he did reopen your stitches."said Halsey.

She laid her head on its side "I don't know why, but theses feelings I can't get rid of have me wanting to use my powers and slam him against the bulkhead until he gets the hint and leaves me the hell alone."she said

"Your only pushing him away because your in love. You are a protector of man and your line needs to keep going."said Halsey

"So I am attracted to him like a bitch in heat?"she asked

"Your attracted to him yes, but a bitch in heat. No. You are in love with him and judging by the blush on your cheeks you have fallen hard for him."said Halsey.

Halsey was right she had fallen for him since the first time she heard his voice she knew he had to be handsome behind the visor and she was right for once.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

How could he have these feelings for and ODST? He didn't understand any of it. As he looked at his paper work his mind was with a bitchy little witch.


	4. The truth of the matter

**A/N: Alright here is the next Chapter folks, I hope you all are enjoying the re-write thus far. I hope everyone is understanding it better.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 3: The truth of the matter**

John 117 had taken the reports of their battle to Doctor Halsey the Mother of the Spartan IIs, well for them as close to a mother than any thing. As he sat there as she read she looked up at him "I see you two have gotten past your grievances."said Halsey

"Ma'am?"he asked

"You and Samantha White."said Halsey flatly

"Not completely."he said.

Halsey looked at him "Oh, how so?"Halsey asked.

He told Halsey how she reopened her stitches and she shook her head "John, that girl is the most Valuable asset that the UNSC has on their pay roll. Lord Hood himself has been shielding her form ONI since her parents were killed. Though it wouldn't surprise me if ONI didn't have something to do with it. She is much like what I created you and the other Spartans for to protect humanity form the Covenant. She was born to protect, but there are those who wish to abuse her gifts or who wish to remove her form the picture completely."said Halsey.

He looked at the good Doctor "What do you mean?"he asked

"The Insurrection wish her dead. ONI wants her as a weapon. As for Leonard Church."Halsey paused the added: "He wants to use her to breed Spartans with her gifts to over throw the UNSC."

Upon hearing that he was shell shocked "Church, has come to realize her blood can't be used to create Spartans with her gifts that another way had to be used. I am sure that she is wise as to what he is planning. He has been trying to recruit her for months."said Halsey

"If thats the case and she has turned him down he will try to make a move to force her into joining him."he said

"That is why I brought you and your team in John, you may have a sad past with her as others would say, but anyone he has to use to get to her they would have to go through you and your team as well as her own."said Halsey.

He couldn't help, but feel the ODST was more trouble than what she was worth...

DXDXDXDXDX

Samantha was in the gym of the ship when Church approached her "What ever your selling Church you can pound it up your ass."she said

"I was just coming to check to see how your stitches are holding up."said Church

"They are just fine."she said.

Church held up his hands and backed away "You know as soon as your secret is out what everyone will do. Why protect those who wish to bring you harm?"Church asked

"Harm be to none, I don't hurt innocent people. I rather die on the battle field than by someones own hands or fire."she said.

Church looked at her "I offer you safety from that. Join the project Samantha and you will never have to hid in fear again."he said.

Is that really what the bastard thought was that she hid in fear? All of her squad was in the room including a few of the spartans as well save for one and that was chief "Fear is that what you really believe? You want to use me for your own twisted ends like ONI would so I say again pound it up your ass before I throw you the fuck out of the gym."she growled.

She felt a sting in her right cheek form where Church had struck her. His biggest mistake on his end "The boss said to pound it up your ass now theres the door don't let it close where the good lord has split ya."said Bucky.

She looked at Church "You over step your bounds Doctor."she said

"Oh hell."said Bucky.

She lifted Church up with a movement of her hand and with a flick of her wrist threw him out the door and into...John "IN COMING!"yelled Fred.

To late Church hit John and sent both of them to the floor "You'll pay for this Sargent you hear me!" yelled Church

"LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT BEFORE!" she yelled across the room getting ready to send a dumb bell at the bastard.

John had a pissed off look on his face as he grabbed Church by the collar and proceed to toss his ass away from the door way "Damn and I wanted so badly to send it flying at his head."she paused a evil smirk gracing her lips before adding: "And I don't mean the one between his shoulders."

The men Spartans included inhaled in pain at the thought of where she was going to send it "Remind me not to piss you off."said Fred

"Duly noted Lieutenant."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

He wouldn't put the comment she made passed her, she would have caused Church a lot of pain in the groin if he didn't toss him. Church had taken the hint and left with out another word on the matter. He knew that Church would make due on his threat to the witch of and ODST as well, as he looked over at her he saw that she ten to one reopened her stitches again "Sargent, go to see Halsey about your stitches."he said.

She looked at him then at her shoulder "If its not one person reopening my stitches its another. What I wouldn't give to heal at a touch."she said walking passed him before he added: "Kelly go with her I don't trust Church."

Bucky was looking at him "So Halsey told you his real reasons did she?"asked Bucky

"Yes she did."he replied.

Linda, Fred, and Arthur looked at him in question "Church, wants Hell raising Sammy to produce a more deadlier Spartan in his own project. In hopes to use them against the UNSC. ONI is blind to his plans Hood is not."said Bucky

"What do you mean?"asked Fred

"Church wants to use her as a breeding tool to get a group of Spartans that have her gifts."he replied flatly

"Why don't Hood do something about it?"asked Linda

"Not enough proof."said Ravage  
"We have been covering her ass like she has ours since Church first came on board the ship."said Wizard the groups sniper.

About an hour in the gym and Samantha returned Kelly wore a grim look on her face "Chief, I think you need to have a talk with the Captain."said Kelly

"What happened?"asked Bucky

"We over heard something. Apparently Church has some Marines in his pocket."said Samantha with a shrug

"You need to heal."said Bucky

"Well if they come into my room wanting to start shit they won't like me, but I have an idea. Its a new ability I have been working on."she said

"What can you do that will drive us all batty this time?"asked Ravage.

She got that evil smirk again "More like drive the whole ship batty."she said.

What was she up to now because it had Kelly grinning "She is just full of surprises."said Kelly.

Samantha went to the boxing ring and sat in the middle "Watch this."she said

"Isn't the famous words for something smart or stupid are always watch this?"asked Fred

"With her its something that will get her hurt."said Bucky.

Samantha closed her eyes and began to center herself and the limitless power she possessed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Samantha "Astral projection I have the ability to be multiple places at once."her projected form said.

That would drive someone batty alright one Samantha to deal with was hard enough, but more than one _'A dream come true.'_said a voice in his head.

What was he thinking, she was an ODST! A witch, but a ODST none the less _'All the better to scream your name in pleasure John.'_said the voice

'No, I have to protect her I can't get involved with her in that way.' he told himself

_'You know you want that body underneath your own. Pounding into her. Having your name leave her lips again and again as you claim her.'_ the voice said

'ENOUGH!' he snapped at the voice slamming the mental door in its face.

He had to do something about this situation and fast.


	5. First Kiss

**A/N: So anyways so far so good I have revised this story to a better story line. Now Church is about to put his plans into motion and is sending people after Samantha. As she remembers old words that were said.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 4: First Kiss**

Samantha had been in her room most of the day and he was starting to worry, they had told the Captain of what had transpired and even he agreed it was time to get rid of Church. He for one hated the fact that he was leaving her alone with her ODSTs and their was no telling what Church had in mind to get his hands on her. The mere thought had his blood boiling "I am reassigning you rooms near the ODSTs Spartans. There is no telling what that bastard is up to and I am not going to let him get his hands on my niece."said the Captain

"Sir, we thought her brother was her only family."said Fred

"Lets just say the day I joined the Military my family except my sister who was like her mother was the only one who kept in touch with me."said the Captain then he added: "I'll be damned if ONI or that bastard will touch her."

As the others left he staid behind "The ship and her crew will be getting leave soon. The Director will try and nab her now or while she is on New Harmony."said the Captain

"Are all the women in your family as sneaky as her?"he asked.

Bridges shook his head "No, but I know Samantha is just screaming trouble. I also know that she is starting to put Kevin to rest in her mind finally. I know it was due to some fool hacking the system and its not no ones fault except the one who hacked into the system. Her greatest fear is being alone."said the Captain

"I guess she won't need to worry about that any more."he said

"I hope your right Chief."said the Captain.

And with that he left the bridge.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She laid back in her bed mindful of her stitches, Chief would give her a lecture if she reopened them again. She was still waiting on the lecture form yesterday when she sent Church flying into him. He had walked into the gym to work out, he got one alright lifting Church by his collar and tossing him out of the door way. The way his biceps flexed at the mere tossing of the stupid bastard. What the fuck was she thinking? He killed her brother, granted that she accepted his apology and was building an alliance between the two power house squads. Just thinking of him and how appealing he was to the eyes with out his armor made her mind drift to lala land _'You want him in your arms you want to scream his name in pure pleasure.'_said the voice inside her head

'Hes a Spartan and I am an ODST our factions DON'T get along nor do WE have relationships between the two.'she told the voice in her head

_'You're attracted to him and he is to you. His handsome face may look calm, but his eyes are swimming with emotions for you.'_said the voice.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "I have never once have met someone who can drive me to the brink of insanity."she said to no one in the room

"I have the same feeling."said that all to familiar baritone voice.

Her eyes snapped open and to the door frame "Did you even bother to knock?"she asked

"I did, but got no answer. So I had to check to see if you were in here."he said.

She nodded and sat up "So what did Bridges say?"she asked

"Nothing much other than giving all of us rooms near yours."he said then he added "He also said for me to stay with you."

Her heart lept and began to race at his words "What do you mean stay with me?"she asked

"Don't worry I won't be in the same room."he said.

She sighed, she needed to have a talk with the Captain later about that. As she looked into his eyes she saw many different emotions like the voice in her head had told her. Yearning, fear, sorrow, and confusion all of them swimming in his eyes. Had she unknowingly hurt him?

DXDXDXDXDX

He hurt her with his words, the look in her eyes was plain as day 'How can you be so stupid John.'he told himself

_'Yes John, how can you be so stupid?' _asked the voice in his head.

He was so close to her "Sargent, get some rest we will be arriving at New Harmony in a few hours."he said and left the room.

Kelly and Linda were watching him; Linda really didn't like Samantha after she had relieved who and what she was to them. Linda was telling him how witches cast spells to bewitch men into there beds. Samantha had made no such action to him and he was falling for her and deeply. She was nothing he had ever seen and that alone excited him to no end. The danger of knowing she could hurt or kill him, for some reason though he had a feeling there was more than just the danger. Fredric much to Kelly's horror was talking about how perfect Samantha's body was _"But I have someone more perfect."_Fred had said as he put a arm around Kelly.

He could only guess what happened between the two after that. He went to his room and laid in his nice big bed, he looked up at the ceiling _'What are you waiting for John, she clearly wants you. You saw that when you looked into those jade green eyes of hers.'_said the voice in his head

'Why can't you leave me be for once?'he asked the voice

_'You want to touch her John and you know that. And you want her touching you.'_the voice said dodging the question.

He rolled his eyes and felt someone in the room with him, he looked to see Samantha there "Chief?"she asked

"Call me John."he replied

'Oh fuck I told her my name this was just great.' he thought

_'Look at her body language she is longing for you to take her.'_said the voice in his head.

He had to slam the mental door in its face again "Well I wanted to ask you something."she said

"Go ahead."he said

"That night when you shot my brother, was that your team who came in?"she asked

"Yes, I was pissed about the mission and when we saw you and your eyes Linda and Fred made some comments that I jumped down their throats for."he replied.

She looked down at the deck plating "They were right, I was and still am more of a freak."she said.

He sat up she wasn't a freak she was made the way what ever god had seen fit for her to be. He got out of the bed and walked over to her. She looked up at him, those jade green eyes looking at him as if she was trying to see into his very soul.

DXDXDXDXDX

Why had she come to him? Why was she acting like a weak newborn? His hand touched her face softly as it found its way into her hair. His head was lowering to hers "John, we..."she was silenced by his lips as he began to kiss her.

She melted into the kiss, for some odd reason only known to the gods; she had indeed felt a lot safer with him than on her own. His toung was tracing the outline of her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She willingly opened her mouth to him as her arms snaked their way to his neck, as they kissed she felt the primal need to fuck him.

When the kiss broke he looked at her "Your perfect just the way you are Sammy."he said.

Was he the one to protect her?...


	6. New Harmony

**A/N: I think it is safe to say that all my hard work is paying off I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 5: New Harmony**

She breathed deeply; it felt good to be home. The air in the farm and ranch lands was pure and clean and she loved it. She had to admit Miko and her husband did a great job of keeping the place clean and all of the horses fed. Her large Cremello stallion Trigger was playing in the field with a ball. She whistled and the large stallion turned his head and put his muzzle to the air to sniff the air. He let out a whinnied and jumped the fence and cantered over to her "Hey handsome did you miss me?"she asked.

Trigger nodded he was sired by her first horse Silver bolt a beautiful Blue roan quarter horse. Trigger pinned his ears back as he sniffed her. He didn't know who was touching her, but he saw her as mama and you didn't touch his 'mama' unless if he liked you. She petted his mane softly "You would like him Trig, he has protected me."she said.

Trigger looked at her and nodded "Come on lets get you back into your stall before Jack has a fit."she said.

Trigger didn't need a halter or a bridle and lead to lead him back to the stable; when she had finished putting him in his stall she heard the familiar sound of a Warthog a few in fact coming up the drive "Trig, let the others out they look like they need to run."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

The place was quiet like she said it was, but there were animals that lived here and he would bet money that they were in the barn. Samantha came out the door leading a horse with out a halter "He is beautiful."said Kelly and Linda

"That is Trigger. The only thing close to a child for Samantha. She raised him form a colt after her mother died. Some asshole came into the yard and poisoned her and his father. The father lived up until a year ago. Good ole Silver Bolt was 39 years old in human years."said Bucky then he added: "When Trigger runs you know it."

"What kind of coat color is it I haven't seen any like that."said Fred

"One of the rare coats. Its called Cremello. He is worth as a stallion 100,000 if I were to sell him. Stud fees cost 5,000."she explained.

She could make money doing that, if she wasn't a soldier. The horse pawed the ground his ears going every which way "If your a woman your fine if your a guy and he don't like you watch out because that horse is a mischievous bastard."said Ravage

"You would know."said Samantha

"Him, mischievous? He looks like a big puppy."said Fred.

Samantha stepped aside as the stallion walked over and headbutted Fred "Not mischievous? Fred I guess he showed you."said Arthur laughing.

DXDXDXDXDX

Trigger picked up John's sent and nudged him "Oh I get headbutted and he gets a hello."said Fred.

A familiar black truck came into the yard "Not this guy again."said Bucky.

Mathew Brave, a contractor who wanted to turn her Ranch into a housing development "What do you want Brave?"she asked.

She went to school with the punk and all he wanted to do when she was on leave was to come and start making offers foolish ones at that on her land. Brave looked at her "Ah, Samantha. I have a new offer for you."said Brave

"Really now what is it this time 100,000 credits?"she asked

"4.6 million."said Brave.

Bucky whistled "That is a lot of Credits, I could sell out but naw sorry. Not taking it."she said

"AH come on Samantha I have a vision with this land and you could be rich enough to leave the UNSC."said Brave

"Didn't the lady say no?"asked Fred

"You stay out of this Marine."said Brave.

She snorted a laugh "You hear this guy a Marine is what he called you guys John."said Ravage laughing

"Oh we heard."said John

"Oh so your ODSTs even worse."said Brave.

John and his group of Spartans were ready to kill Mathew "My father had told your father No and I am telling you the same thing No now get out of my yard before I call the police."she said.

Mathew took a threatening step toward her and she didn't know who was faster John or Trigger. Trigger had his ears pined back and his mouth opened to take a chunk out of Mathew when the rang of a pistol went off. Trigger screamed in pain rearing up "TRIGGER!" she yelled as the Cremello coated Quarter horse fell to the ground

"Stop that son of a bitch."said Ravage.

John was already on top of Mathew, as she rushed to her horse's side. Trigger lifted his head up and looked at her his sky blue eyes were glossy with pain "Easy Trig, I'm here."she said softly to her wounded horse of a son.

Trigger nudged her leg with his head and rested it on her thighs Peep trying to check to see if the bullet had went clean through "Found the exit wound. Didn't hit nothing important luckly."said Peeps.

She looked back up at John who had Mathew on the ground "Call the Sheriff and tell him to get his ass here with the vet and fast. Because if he doesn't get HIM out of here I will be going to prison for murder."she said then she looked at Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Arthur and added:"We need to get him up. If we don't he'll colic and die."

The four Spartan IIs nodded "Easy son."she said.

Trigger was trying to help them get him to stand when the Sheriff came taring up the drive and into the yard sirens and lights on which stressed Trigger out more "WHOA!"said Fred jumping back as Triggers back hoof almost connected between his legs.

Trigger's head connected with her chest knocking the wind out of her "What happened?"asked the Sheriff

"Get Mathew Braves the fuck out of here, he shot Trigger and Sammy is pissed off."she said.

She looked up at Seagraves "He was going to shoot me in the back if it wasn't for Trigger."she said

"I would have if that walking glue attacked me."said Mathews

"Your an Insurrectionist supporter and I am sure the UNSC would love to ask you a few questions I have had deputies following you around for months."said the Sheriff

"Oh even more reason for me to kill his ass."she said

"Sammy, get back."snapped John.

She looked at him her eyes narrowing "Now is NOT the time Spartan."she said.

Mathew's eyes widened "Their human?"said Mathew's shocked

"And you pissed us off."said John.

DXDXDXDXDX

The vet was in the barn working on Trigger and Samantha was worried about him to the point she was pacing back and forth in the living room. When the Vet entered Samantha turned to her "Trigger, will be fine nothing was shattered. He needs to stay off his feet for a few weeks."said the Vet

"Thanks Maryann."she said.

Samantha sighed and sat down on the floor "Told ya he was going to be fine."said Peeps

"Peeps, thank you. But please shut up."she said.

It troubled her to think that Mathew was an Innie and ten to one he was going to use her ranch as a staging ground for the Insurrection on New Harmony "I swear if the UNSC doesn't get his ass and he is let lose I will gut the bastard."she snarled

"Temper Sammy."said Bucky.

She calmed down a bit, but not enough for her eyes to go back to normal. Those gold eyes could send the Covenant running for the hills like it did last time.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She headed to the Master bed room her bed room and closed the door. She began to strip down to take a shower when the door opened. She spun and when she saw who it was she fell flat on the floor on her ass "JOHN GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU! AND CLOSED THE FUCKING DOOR BEHIND YOU!" she yelped trying to cover herself.

John blushed and slammed the door only to have it fall back inside the room "GET OUT!"she screamed.

She never felt so embarrassed in her! He just walked in on her when she was getting ready to take a shower. She should have locked the door, her body shook the last time anyone saw her naked was when...someone knelt down beside her "Hey are you alright?"asked a voice.

It was Linda and Kelly, the two were worried about her "I'm fine."she said

"He didn't mean to Samantha."said Kelly

"The least he could have done was knocked."she said.

Linda laughed "John is used to seeing us naked in the shower room, but you had him blushing."said Linda

"My god, how did you get all those. They look human caused?"asked Kelly.

It was no lie her body had scars from burns, cuts, and a few stab wounds all form what the INNIEs did to her "The week after my brother was killed I went back to continue my undercover job. Someone over heard me reporting in one night. A squad busted down the door lucky for me command heard the commotion and sent my squad in. Not before the beat, cut, stabbed, and raped me."she said hugging her knees close to her chest then added: "When I woke up I was in the medical ward of the ship. Halsey told me that when Bucky and the others found me the whole building was a smoldering husk of concrete. The bodies nothing but bones, my ability to use flame awoke. They recovered the remains of three four year old children."

Kelly and Linda exchanged glances "You go get cleaned up we'll get the door."said Linda.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Bucky shook her head "Your lucky you didn't get hurt."said Ravage.

He looked at the CQC ODST of the squad "Samantha, was caught by an INNIE when she was reporting into command. When we got there all we smelt was bodies three of which were four year old children. When we found her she was barely alive."Bucky began

"What did they do to her?"asked Fred

"They beat, cut, stabbed, and raped her. She told us what happened Linda has the door back on its hinges."said Kelly.

Hearing this made his heart ache no one deserved that "She thinks of herself a freak because of that and her abilities. She took a vow she wouldn't use her abilities to harm anyone else unless if she had to."said Bucky

"It took her months to control the fire she uses."said Peeps

"You would know she accidentally lit your ass on fire."said Wizard

"She has flash backs from time to time about that shit. You slamming the door may have almost started and episode."said Ravage

"Yeah and her flashbacks are always violent."said Bucky.

He saw the look of horror on her face when he slammed the door shut in a hasty retreat, until she relized it was him. The fear in her eyes had been replaced by control "She does have control of most of her flashbacks. Its like she uses them to trigger the fire magic she whiles so deadly."said Bucky

"When I slammed the door I got a real good look at her eyes they turned gold,but dulled."he said

"I'm sure thats not all you were looking at."said Kelly all knowing.

He flushed again "Hey cut the man some slack, she is still a hot little number."said Ravage

"Hot? Really Rav?"asked Peeps

"I'd make music with her."said Wizard  
"I CAN HERE YOU DOWN THERE AND WIZARD DON'T MAKE ME CALL AMY!"snapped Samantha from up stairs.

Wizard chuckled "She just has a hard time letting go of the past."said Bucky

"Your telling me."he said

"I HEARD THAT YOU JOLLY GREEN ARMOR WARING GIANT!"roared Samantha

"Jolly?"asked Fred

"Green armor waring giant I can get, but Jolly...Oh you...I get it why shes been acting happy as of late."said Bucky

"Oh she isn't the only one whos been acting a little odd as of late."said Kelly.

For fuck sake it was just a god damn kiss one that he enjoined and so did she, but that was two days ago. Fred looked at him "Naw, Chief you and...?"Fred asked

"I am not getting into this discussion."he said

"JOHN GET UP HERE QUICK!" Samantha snapped

"Sammy and John..Sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G."sang Wizard as he left to see what was so urgent.

DXDXDXDXDXD

This was not good her fucking yard was going to be a battle field in the next couple of days between her house and the awaiting Pelican Mathew had escaped and now he was getting his, but bodies to come and take the house by force. Oh this was so not her day at all. There was a knock at the door and John came in "Mathew Brave is on the lose knowing him he will be getting his pals together to take this place by force."she said as she handed him the data pad.

He looked at it then back to her "I'm sorry about the door."he said

"Don't worry about it."she said.

John touched her face 'How can one so fierce and deadly trained to be a weapon be so...gentle?' she asked herself

"John."she said

"What is it Sammy?"he asked

"We shouldn't."she said.

He was so close to kissing her she could smell the Ole Spice on him "We shouldn't what?"he asked

"It would never work, I an ODST while you..."she paused

"Am a Spartan, I don't care about that all I want is you."he said.

His lips touched hers gently at first, as seconds passed their kisses became more heated. John was a Spartan and she was an ODST their branches never got along and they both knew that, but way did she want him so much? Why did she need him to touch her so?


	7. Love is the most important ingredient

**A/N: Alright in this chapter there will be smut and cooking and home made pecan pie.**

**Warning: Smut a head read at your own risk!**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 6: Love is the most important ingredient**

Samantha's arms rested on John's broad shoulders as they kissed. Each of them wanting more of the other, not wanting to let the other go til they both had what their heart really wanted. John's hands slipped under her shirt as her fingers played in his short hair. Samantha broke the kiss and removed John's shit "Lock the door John."she said.

John walked to the door and locked it as she tossed his shirt into a random corner of the room. His body was like hers covered in scars from close calls; her scares came no where close to her own. John closed the distance between them and pulled her closer to him, she looked up into those eyes those Spartans only blue eyes. They shouldn't be doing this; their factions didn't get along. John's lips found hers again as her picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. The kiss broke "We shouldn't be doing this."she said

"We're off duty, do you really think I am going to let you be alone even when we are on duty?"he asked huskily.

His words touched her soul, he wanted to protect her from anyone who would try to hurt her. Was he claiming her as his? So many questions came into mind "Your doubting yourself."he said "Your scars remind you of something painful. Something that happened to you that was my fault."

"It was ONI's for sending me back."she said softly

"If it wasn't for me ONI would have never sent you back."he said kissing her exposed shoulder.

She closed her eyes his words were hitting home, he blamed himself for what happened to her. Other ODST always said that Spartans were uncaring, cold hearted bastards, that put themselves before others. If that was the case then why did one die to protect O'Brian and his team? Hell if the whole ODST divisions in a hole found out about this, about how one of the most feared Spartans and how he was so gentle and caring towards her they would shit a brick. She smiled to herself "Hey are you alright?"he asked

"Yes I am fine."she said

"What are you thinking about?"he asked

"How others would react if they ever heard about the Big Bad Master Chief caring for a wreck of an ODST."she said.

He chuckled "Only for you will I show emotions."he said

"Then don't let me go."she said and then added to herself 'And protect me from those who would harm me.'

His lips found hers again, his hands sliding down her hips then back up. His fingers found the him of the shirt and began to pull it up braking the kiss long enough to toss it onto the floor. She wanted so badly to cover her scared body, but for some reason she didn't. She laid there shirtless all of her pain scars laid bare for his eyes to see. She could see the sorrow in his eyes as he moved over her "HEY CHIEF, WE'RE GOING OUT TO GET FOOD SEE YOU TWO IN A FEW HOURS!"yelled Bucky

"JUST REMEMBER NOT TO LOCK MY TRUCK KEYS IN THE TRUCK THIS TIME YOU TARD!"she bellowed

"YES MOM."Bucky replied in a smart ass kind of way.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Her body was riddled with scars, how dare someone do this to her of all people. How dare someone cause her so much pain? The stitches were healing after having to be replaced about five or six times. He lent in and kissed the new scar that she would have. She gasped and he stopped "I didn't hurt you did I?"he asked

"No, your just the first man who has done that."she said.

He kissed her lips again wanting to taste her again and again, not wanting to give her up to anyone. He would kill anyone who harmed her...What the hell was he thinking? What was it about this Hell Jumper that had drawn him in like a moth to a flame? The feeling he felt confused him and he was beginning to think doing this was a bad idea, but for some reason he couldn't move all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and claim her as his own "John, please don't stop."she whimpered.

He looked down to see his hand under her shorts and underwear messing with her wet heat, the sent alone made him want her all the more. He removed them and saw her complete form, she was everything a man could want. Curves in all the right places 'Put a body suit on her it would be in violation of Spartan dress code. That if there was a dress code.' he thought to himself.

He wanted to kiss her body, that perfect female body ODST or not he didn't give a damn.

DXDXDXDX

John's lips had touched just about every scare that she had on her body, this Spartan, no this man made her feel normal for the first time in a long time. His fingers rubbed between her folds and found her clit. She bit back a moan as he hit that little nub all swollen with need again. His lips touched hers again when his fingers slid home into her wet core. She gasped in shock and pleasure, his toung slipped into her mouth. He was giving her everything and asking nothing in return, he broke the kiss and looking down at her. His eyes were clouded over with lust, his hungry gaze locking with her eyes as the trusted his fingers in and out of her. The look in his eyes and his fingers were driving her to her limits. Her nails dug into his biceps as her back arced off the bed, a soft moan leaving her lips. His finding hers again. His hands began to remove her shorts and underwear in short order now she was really naked and bare to him.

He broke the kiss and looked at her "My turn."she snarled with lust.

He smirked at her with a look that said :'Like you can over power me.' on his face.

She smirked and with out laying a finger on him lifted him into the air and laying him on his back on the bed "Thats cheating."he teased

"Against you I have to use at least something in my arsenal of tricks."she said and she straddled his waist.

His hands rested on her hips, judging for the bulge in his pants he was fucking huge! She kissed his lips, the scar on his left cheek. She admitted before she got raped she had boyfriends who showered her with kisses and loved her for who she was, but when they seen her destructive power they brake up with her. It hurt when they did, but she didn't worry about it. He groaned when she flicked her toung over one of his nipples. She moved lower down his body kissing, licking, and nipping down his toned frame. She reached his pants and undone the belt, button, and zipper in on fluid motion. John stopped her long enough to help her removing his pants and boxer, and just as she thought he was gifted. He had to be at least nine inches long. She wrapped her hand around her and got a surprised yelp out of the spartan. She thumbed the weeping head, she looked up to see his eyes closed. She leaned down and licked the tip. Her reward was his head hitting the head post cracking it "Don't brake the bed now."she said teasingly.

She took all nine inches into his mouth "Fuck..."groaned John.

She began to bob her head up and down, deep throating him, he was whispering curses and his hands taking root in her hair as he tried to gain some control over the situation. His hips bucked up his member growing harder as it swelled telling her, he was so close to shooting his load.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Gods damn he had girls to help with the sexual tension in boot hell he had a relationship for a while with Kelly, but not even Kelly made him feel this good. He tried to keep himself from erupting into that mouth that was trying to suck him dry. He failed when he felt her adding her hands to his balls and shaft. He gripped the sheets and growled as he came into her warm mouth. She released him and moved back up his body. She had swallowed his whole load and was wanting more than just oral, he kissed her soundly no one had done that until now. The taste of his own body made him growl deep in his chest. He flipped them so she was on her back, braking the kiss he nuzzled her shoulder. He moved to where he was between her thighs he positioned his erection near her entrance. He looked into her jade eyes and slowly pushed inside her. His mind was blown, she was so fucking tight he had to be careful he didn't want to hurt her. He smiled when she moved her hips up to his and he began to move.

Her fingers roamed over his back and shoulder hitting every spot on his body that was a major turn on. She nipped his shoulder as he began to pick up the pace, she wasn't enhanced like he was so he had to be careful not to hurt her "Don't hold back please."she moaned in his ear.

That did it, she caused him to lose his control.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She moved in time with his thrusts making them her own as he hit her sweet spot time and time again "John."she moaned.

His lips would come down on hers, for each moan of his name he kissed her. She had never moaned the name of any of her other lovers so why now? What made John so special? Was it the way he was spot on hitting her g-spot time and time again? She didn't know and nor did she care at this time, all that mattered was him right now. Her body arched off the bed and her nails dug into his back and shoulders as her climax slammed through her full force "JOHN!"she screamed in pure bliss.

He followed soon after, his head resting on the bed post "I want more."she purred.

He looked at her both brows shot up in shock at her comment.

DXDXDXDXDXD

'Fuck me, she hasn't had enough yet?'he thought to himself when she purred that she wanted more.

She was most defiantly the first woman who wanted another fucking round with him. She was just full of surprises, he pulled out of her and laid on his back pulling her with him "Straddle me."he said.

She did as he told her and straddled him, her hands resting on his chest as she lowered herself on his hard member. Gods be damned was it just him or did she get tighter? Her head was lulled back a soft moan escaped her mouth. Her throat was exposed to him, he sat up her legs locking around his waist as his lips touched her throat then her lips before he laid on his back "When ever your ready."he said.

She began a slow rhythm his hips meeting hers ever so often, whimpers and soft moans leaving her lips as she began to pick up her pace. His hands rested on her hips to help her if she got tired. She road him up and down then rocked front to back. His mind reeling from the mere feel of her body causing him such sweet friction. He began to move with her now his hips meeting hers, his chest like his back was going to have new scars from their love making. Something he didn't mind the least. Her walls were tightening around him again, it was time to change things up. He sat up and lifted her off of him enough to get a whimpering protest form her. He smiled and kissed her shoulder "Don't worry, I'm going to finish this."he said

"How?"she asked passively.

The tone in her voice told him she was not happy about him stopping her from sending them both into bliss. He nuzzled her neck "Get on your hands and knees and I'll show you."he growled into her ear.

She did as she was told and he moved behind her.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He entered her from behind and her fingers dug into the sheets "Fuck."she moaned

"Thats the plan."he whispered heatedly into her ear.

His fingers dug into her hips as he began to pound in and out of her, she was going to have a sore ass later from the force of his hips slamming into hers. She was getting closer and closer to her climax again. She moaned his name and he leaned down using a hand to move her head to the side to take her lips. That hand left the left side of her face and traveled between her legs. His thumb working her clit to get her to climax, her whole body shook her as he pinched her clit sending her over the edge "JOHN!"she screamed.

He chuckled and pulled out as she fell onto the bed only to have his strong arms pulling her toward his broad chest. He kissed the top of her head as she slipped into a deep slumber.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Bucky and the others returned a little before three in the after noon to find the house completely quiet. The Spartans that came with them were looking at each other. When a Spartans looked at each other it meant either trouble was a foot or they were about to rag on one of their own. Judging by the look on their faces it was the latter "Alright I'll bite what has you four grinning like a bunch of jack asses?"he asked

"While the cats are away the mice will play."said Linda smirking

"I knew something was up between those two."said Fred

"Will you fill the rest of us in here because we have no Sam's hell idea what you are talking about."said Ravage.

Fred looked at him and smiled "If you haven't noticed as of late your boss and ours have been acting strange around each other. Side ways glances."said Fred

"Light amounts of blush."said Authur

"Body language."said Linda

"Such as a sway to the hips."said Kelly.

He was floored "This I have to see."he said making a mad dash for the stairs and up them three at a time.

DXDDXDXDXDXD

She woke up and saw Bucky looking through her bed room window "BUCKY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"she snapped.

Bucky went to falling off the roof as John tried to put a hole in her floor by falling out the bed, she face palmed and looked at John "Are you alright and hows my floor?"she asked

"I am alright and your floor is alright as well."he said standing onto his feet.

She got up and looked at him "Come on lets get cleaned up then head down stairs to get interrogated."she said.

He followed her into the shower as she began to turn on the hot water adding a little cold to the mix. John's hands were on her in a second and she found herself against the wall being picked up. His lips crushing down on hers as he slammed into her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her now and that is how she wanted it. He was pounding into her, her nails clawing at his back and his chest leaving new bloody marks in their wake. It didn't take long for them to both fall over the edge. They washed away three rounds of sex and got out to get dressed. They had about a month of leave and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to enjoy it. She headed down stairs and into the kitchen to start dinner, which no one better complain about. Hell who didn't like stake, brussel sprouts, and mashed potatoes and portabella mushroom gravy. With salad on the side and some sweet ice tea. Bucky was smart about getting big stakes for Spartans. Hell both Kelly and Linda helped her saying the guys wanted it to 'scream' when they cut into it "Oh, knock its horns off wipe its ass and stick it on a plate?"she asked.

Kelly and Lind laughed at that John entered the kitchen to see what Kelly and Linda were laughing about when she levitated his ass out of her kitchen "No. Men. Allowed. In. My. Kitchen. While. I. Am. Cooking."she said

"Alright you have made your point I will not come into _your _kitchen while _your _cooking."he said holding his hands up in surrender.

She set him on his feet and he stood in the door way to the kitchen "Out."said Kelly shooing him away.

She went back to the task at hand she was going to use the natural juice from the stake to cook the Mushrooms and make the gravy. Nothing goes to waist here "Wow, never thought of doing that."said Kelly

"Just letting nothing going to waist."she said.

She got out the corn starch and had it out for the gravy, when the stakes were done she let them set on their own plates "Letting them stand actually locks in the moister and all that good stuff."she said

"You know your stuff in the kitchen."said Linda

"My mother taught me how to cook since I was six."she said sadly.

She knew by the way Kelly and Linda acted they were Spartans at that age or training to do so. She had her parents and they didn't "Let the sprouts cook, and keep an eye on the mushrooms while I get started on the desert."she said.

She began pulling out pecans already shelled and halved, eggs, sugar, vanilla and light corn syrup. The girl's eyes lit up "Pecan pie? Oh John is really going to love you."said Linda.

She arched a brow in question "Oh?"she asked

"Pecan pie is his favorite, though the Pecan pie in the mess hall is to bland."said Kelly

"Tell me about it, they left out the most important ingredient. My mother taught me if love wasn't put into a dish it wasn't worth eating."she said.

She began eye balling everything as she put them into one large bowl to make several pies, mainly because of the Spartans in the house. She got the first four pies in the first oven and the last six in the second. Once she was done with that she went to making the gravy and straining the sprouts.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

The house smelled of home cooking that not even the mess hall could stand up to, it was a long time that any of them had a home cooked meal. A very long time for the Spartans, Kelly's head poked from around the corner "Dinner is ready."she said.

Fred was the first to bolt up and head for the kitchen in a mad dash only to hit the brakes "I smell pecan pie."said Fred.

His head shot up at that "Were?"he asked

"I smell it Chief, I just don't see it."said Fred

"Sit your asses down at the table and eat or do I have to start levitating people to their seats?"said Samantha coming into view.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She sat at the table with her plate as everyone began to dig in "Holy shit this gravy is so good."said Arthur.

Fred nodded his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's who was stashing his nuts in his mouth for later. She shook her head and smiled "Even the stakes are better than Kelly's."said Fred

"Samantha has been teach us some tricks Fred and shes right if you let the stake stand for about fifteen minuets its easier to cut into lets the juice settle."said Linda

"Even the gravy was made form the juice that gathered in the pan during the cooking process."said Kelly.

John was eating in silence sniffing around for the ten pecan pies she had baked and had sitting "Well I know someone at this table who better eat his dinner or no pecan pie for him."she teased.

John turned his head glaring at her, Kelly and Linda laughed "Good luck with trying to keep him away from it."said Fred

"I could always incinerate them."she said smirking.

John's eyes widened "Holding the pies hostage nice."said Linda laughing.

She looked at him as he began to eat his dinner, she shrugged and finished her meal taking her plate into the kitchen sink and washing it like she had done with the what she used when she was finished with them. She went up stairs and got her data pad and came back down to see everyone done eating, John giving her the evil eye wanting pecan pie "Hold your horses, first things first."she said in a serious tone.

All eyes were on her "I received a message form one of the deputies under Seagrave's command."she said

"Since when did the police force need UNSC help?"asked Bucky

"Since Mathew got lose."she said flatly then added"Seagraves told the deputy that he was going to gather his 'friends' from the Insurrection and attack me on my own land."

Bucky slammed his hands down on the table "That son of a bitch is pushing it."said Ravage

"Lucky for me I made a few friends while under cover. They are UNSC now and will jump at a chance to deal with any issue I might have or get me anything I need."she said

"If your talking about who I think you are then do it boss."said Peeps

"Ex Innies, that you made allies? Are you sure they can be trusted?"asked Fred

"I went to school with them."she said then added "It pissed them off when they found out I was raped."

"Do it."said John.

_**UNSC Base Long blade, New Harmony**_

Butch Flowers was in the middle of rolling a joint when the phone went off "Bloody Hell Flowers answer the damn phone mate."said a voice

"Reggy, my man you get it or do you not want a joint?"he asked.

The man in question groaned "Bloody hell its Hell Raising Sammy."said Reginald.

Flowers stopped what he was doing and hit the answer button "Hello beautiful."he said

"_Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you two are smoking pot?"_said the cool collected voice coming from the beautiful face in front of them on screen

"We have no idea what your speaking of love."said Reginald.

She was giving them the 'Bull shit' look _"I'll believe that when Spartans marry." _she said

"What Reggy here is trying to say you busted us yet again, now what do you need?"he asked

"Well Butch I am sending over a police report form one of Seagrave's deputies. I was nearly shot today by Mathew Brave."she said

"Yeah we know about that bastard and his family they have been in the insurrection since it was founded...He WHAT?!"said Reginald screaming the last part in his ear

"Chill, man she is clearly uninjured."he said

"_Trigger to the bullet for me."_she said sadly.

Trigger? Oh that did it "Make a list we're on our way."he said coming off of his high.

She smirked _"Just to warn you, I have Spartans in the house and pie." _she said.

Trigger was all the motivation he needed other than the pie.


	8. A friend falls

**A/N: Alright Bonus points for those who can tell me who Butch Flowers, Reginald, and Ravage will become later on to protect Samantha from Director Leonard Church. Your prize will be Grunt Cookies (Cookies shaped like GRUNTS!)**

**Warning: Plots of rape and attempted rape and character death a head read at your own risk.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 7: A friend falls  
**

It had been three damn weeks since she was sent the report; three weeks of no movement from the Insurrection. Butch and Reginald had been there for those weeks on leave for the month. The pair were ready to fight if need be John, was keeping an eye on the two as if they would betray her. The two knew better than that. She would kick both of their asses and they knew it. They also knew her secret too. Trigger was back in running shape after being checked out by Maryann. Bucky was chomping at the bit as he checked over the list of things that she had asked the two to get. As for the Spartans they were cleaning their armor and repairing it "Question Sammy luv?"asked Reginald

"What is it old friend?"she asked

"Are the Spartans going to be mounted?"asked Reginald.

She blushed her mind going to the gutter at the word 'Mounted' she had mounted John everyday just about up until her period and now that she was off she had way to much sexual tension that needed to be let out "My God Samantha Crystal White are you blushing luv?"asked Reginald

"Think about what you said Reggy, I am sure it won't be a horse she is mounting tonight."said Peeps.

Reginald whistled as John's team tried hard not to laugh at the situation at hand Peeps had just put her and John under the spotlight. She balled up her fist "Peeps."she growled

"Yeah boss?"Peeps asked apparently not hearing her tone.

John chuckled "Your ass is about to get kicked."said Butch.

Peeps finally figured out it wasn't best to stay in the same room as her at the moment especially if she had a fire ball in her hand ready to throw it at his ass. She looked at Reginald "No they will be on foot, they have been racing the horses every damn morning just about I am shocked Trigger was well behaved about it."she said flicking the ball of flame out.

She sat down and looked over the inventory they had a lot of shit to set up from motion detectors that would alert them if they came by ground which she knew they would and air radar. So if they wanted to be sneaky and try to fly in it wouldn't work.

It was time to start to plant shit all over her land "Kelly, Fred; I want you two to start to set up the motion detectors around the foot hills and the path up into the mountains."she said

"You got it."said Fred

"Linda, Arthur; I want you two to start to place the radar in the trees."she said

"On it."said Linda

"The rest of you start stashing shit like a squirrels does nuts. Make sure you chose your weapons before they head out."she said

"SIR!"came the reply.

John looked at her and nodded "Where do you want me?"he asked

"On the bed."she blurted with out thinking.

Her hands went to her mouth as he laughed a little "Does someone need to be fucked repeatedly?"he asked

"Sorry that slipped out."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He watched her as she began to head outside; he followed her into the barn as she went to feed the horses only to have him block her from leaving the feed room. There was a side door to the trophies and office which had a large enough cot to make love on. She turned to get a bucket and nearly jumped two feet into the air when she saw him standing there "DON'T DO THAT!"she said swatting at him.

He laughed about it as she swatted him on his chest playfully. He picked her up and carried her into the office shutting and locking the door. The blinds were already closed so he didn't need to worry about that. He laid her on the bed and reached in his back pocket for a condom (Bucky gave him seven boxes) so there wouldn't be any if the augmentations didn't stop him from reproducing a little Mini Chief and Sammy running around. She jumped up and kissed him as he put the condom on the desk. Her pelvis grind against his trying to get him to hurry up and take his clothes off. A week of no sex was hell for the both of them. They couldn't hold the other with out wanting to go at it on the floor. They came close one after noon and poor Miko nearly passed out. Apparently she hadn't seen a man with his looks and build before. Samantha's fingers dug into his hair. If she wanted a good lay she was sure as hell getting him to the point of one between her pulling his short hair and the grind of her hips against his.

His hands moved down her body his left moving to cup her nice little ass the right was lifting her leg up so he could return the favor. The kiss broke long enough for them to remove each others shirts. When those hit the floor he went for her bra only to find out it wasn't a bra, but a corset as lace one at that. The fabric was satin the color of his armor and the lace was gold, his fingers found the zipper at the front and undone the zipper making sure his fingers grazed the skin between her breast. She gasped against his mouth and he dipped his toung inside to play with hers.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

John was thrusting into her hard and fast against the wall of the room, she moaned his name only to have his mouth consume hers with the fire of his own. Her nails dug into his back as she came, him following closely behind her. She rested her head against his chest, what was this feeling that grew in her heart each day. She admitted that the sex was great, she loved it. Thats when it slapped her full force she was falling in love with John 117.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Mathew Brave; would have his revenge. He would have that little bitch screaming his name as he fucked her. He always wanted to fuck a witch before he burned her at the post. He laughed darkly the Insurrection gave him an new name 'Sega' and he would gladly ware that name. He looked at his second in command "Gamma, What do you say we knock a witch out and rape her before we burn her alive?"he asked.

Gamma was a female who hated the UNSC more than any thing, and she made it her mission to kill all who served them including a witch "She will pay for what she did to my three daughters."Gamma said.

Mathew smiled and looked at her "Gamma, your making me hard. Why don't you get on you knees and suck my dick."he said.

Gamma did as she was told and got on her knees and undone his pants taking a hold of his package. As she began her work he envisioned another there the witch.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha went out with Bucky the next morning to check the fence in the back. They had modified it to become a gate for them to use a few years back other than the traffic of them moving shit into the woods and some big game it looked to have little to no activity. They were about to turn and head back when electricity entered her body she let out a scream and blacked out.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Bucky have Lady at a full run when Samantha was hit by a teaser, thats when he felt the silenced round of a SMG slam into his back. He had to keep riding for the sake of Samantha and Trigger who was by his side trying to keep him from falling.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John was cleaning his Assault rifle when he heard the screaming of Trigger. Trigger only sounded like that if something was wrong. He put down what he was doing and went to the screen door to see Bucky walking up slowly. As he looked at his shirt he saw the blood stain "KELLY BRING THE MED KIT!"he snapped.

He raced out to catch Bucky before he hit the ground "T-Th-They have her John. Samantha would have wanted me to get help." said The injured ODST

"Don't talk Bucky. Save your strength."he said.

Kelly came out with a med kit and handed him the Bio-Foam, he quickly applied it to Bucky's wound. The wound was to great Bucky would die if he didn't get help soon, the Sheriff pulled up right then and got out of his car "Shit, its no rumor then."said Seagraves before getting on his radio "Any and all deputies in the area get your asses to the Dragon fire ranch. I also need bus we have one wounded off duty UNSC ODST."

In about 5 minuets Bucky was getting airlifted to the hospital, and every deputy with in 10 miles was there getting geared up to spill blood. The ODSTs and police mounted up on horses Seagraves got on Trigger and they were off to kick some ass and to save Samantha.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She woke up feeling cold to find out she was naked "No."she whispered.

Not this again, she couldn't go through it again; a woman entered the room her eyes full of hate "You killed them."the woman said

"Who did I kill?"she asked

"My babies all three of them. My daughters."said the woman.

She let her head drop "I didn't know they were in there. I didn't mean for them to get hurt. My flame had awakened and I blacked out. The pain from being beaten, stabbed, and raped triggered it."she said fighting the tears burning her eyes

"You have burns as well."said the woman

"The burns were my price for harming your children."she said.

The woman walked over and grabbed her hair yanking her head back "Sega, has plans for you. I hate to think how he will brake you by raping you." the woman said as she pulled out a boot knife before adding: "You have endured enough pain, the death of my children weigh heavy on your soul. I see the light in your heart and I feel the pain that you have at the thought of a man raping you. I will save you from that fate and the fate of burning. If you live fight the covenant. Give them hell for those who they have already killed."

"Thank you for ending my pain." she said.

The woman lifted her hand that held the knife high and plunged it into her chest. She felt the pain of the knife stabbing into her, she cried out in pain "John, I'm sorry."she whispered smiling softly she added: "I love you."

She let the darkness take her.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

John had cleared the hall of the make shift mountain cave base when he found Mathews with his hands on Samantha trying to rape her. He as he got a closer look he saw blood on the floor. He let out a roar of rage and charged the bastard who turned to face him "Oopsy me she's dead."said Mathew.

He snarled in rage grabbing the man by his throat lifting him high off the floor "You better hope she isn't because if she is I will make you suffer and beg for death."he growled.

He put a finger to the com "I found her."he said

"_How is she Chief?"_asked Kelly

"I don't know I have Mathew by the throat at the moment."he said

"_What did that bastard do to her Chief?"_asked Ravage

"He stabbed her and probably raped her."he said.

Seconds latter Fred came through the door with Arthur "Put him down Chief."said Fred

"Shes alive at this rate she'll die of blood loss if we don't plug that wound."said Arthur.

He dropped Mathew on his ass and Fred knocked him out, he walked over to her an knelt down as Butch came in with a blanket to while Kelly began to apply the bio-foam "Bucky died on the way to the hospital Chief. The round punctured his lung."said Kelly sadly.

He bowed his head in respect, Bucky was her second in command and now he was dead and she would probably follow if he didn't do something. He took the blanket from Butch and wrapped her up in it and picked her up gently. Her head rested against his chest plate 'Please Samantha hold on.' he said to himself as he carried her out.


	9. The fall of Circinius IV

**A/N: I decided to do this lets see if you can guess who the two children are, remember its an AU so don't hold it against me :3 If you do I will throw Grunt shaped Cookies like ninja throwing stars.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 8: The fall of Circinius IV**

Samantha didn't wish to do this one bit, but what choice did she have? She was driving a warthog to her old school of learning to tell Bucky's wife that her beloved husband was killed trying to protect her. Cadmon had survived his squad getting massacred thanks to the intervention of her squad and was now a member of her ODST group. Cadmon rode shot gun "I can't believe he is dead, I mean of course he did the right thing going for help..."Cadmon said

"When I get my hands on that Cockbite he will pay for what he did, now Nathan and Nattily will grow up with out their father. The Insurrection was TO close to home on that one. If John wasn't there I would have been..."she stopped not wanting to think about what would have happened

"Yeah lets not go through a repeat of that again."said Cadmon

"Cad?"she asked

"Yeah Sammy?"he asked

"Shut up, its bad enough your mother hates my ass because of who and what I am."she said

"Well my mother needs to understand your abilities come in handy in a fight. I'm shocked your not flying around on a broomstick."said Cadmon

"Cad, that is a sad sterio type for who I am. I don't think the ones before me had warts or flew around on Broomsticks. Dancing around fires yes, warts and broomsticks no."she replied.

Cad chuckled at that "Oh mom said that Tom was having trouble with school, saying that he didn't think the war with the INNIEs is right, but then again considering these fucking Alians on the other hand is a different matter."Cadmon said.

They saw the road leading into Carbulo Academy of Military Science and took the right. She drove slowly aware of the Study Squads using the road for tour, when Cadmon shook his head as they saw his young brother Tom. She smirked at who was leading the Study Squad, it was one of her old Study Squad members leading fresh meat for the grinder. She slowed the hog to a stop and looked as they came up "STUDY SQUAD HOLT!" she ordered.

The senior Cadet April Orenski had them stop and present arms "Sargent White Sir!" said Orenski

"Thats Commander now April. So what squad is this?"she asked

"Your old Study Squad Sir Hastati."replied Orenski then she added: "Congratulations on the promotion Sir."

"Hasatati Squad, why are you running tour?"she asked.

When no one answered she shook her head "Why did you not answer her?"demanded Cadmon

"Sir, we are on tour because of Cadet Lasky Sir!"yelled a blond.

So April had Thomas Lasky in her ranks? She looked at Cadmon " Cadet Lasky, what did you do to get on tour?"she asked

"NOT FOLLOWING ORDERS SIR!" replied Tom.

Cadmon's mouth dropped "Not following orders?" she asked

"Yes sir."said Tom looking down not wishing to see the disapproving look on his older brother's face.

She shook her head "Orenski, you may continue your Squad's tour."she said

"YES SIR!"said April.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She had dredded this moment, General Black lead her to the Colonel in question "I know she won't blame you. You had no way of knowing they would taze you with a taser."said General Black

"In some way sir I feel responsible."she said

"I hear you fought this Covenant army."said Black

"I have they are deadly sir. I just hope that they don't come here. They seem hell bent on wiping us humans out."she replied.

Black looked at her "I know you have used your gifts against them."said Black

"I did what I had to, to protect my ODSTs General."she said.

Black smiled at that and nodded as they made it to the Colonel's office 'Nathan find your sister.' said a familiar voice.

General Black knocked on the door, it was time to bring some bad news to Bucky's wife Colonel K.L Mehaffey.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John missed her, he missed the softness of her hair. He missed her soft lips and lush breasts. All in all he missed his little ODST witch. They had been deployed to catch a high valued INNI target only to have the fucking Covenant show up. Arthur and Linda were out of action for at least a few weeks that just left him, Fred, and Kelly. Samantha was right on one thing though, the Covenant were hell bent on wiping out humanity and the Spartans were the only thing to stand between them and inhalation. Halsey looked at him "John, whats the matter?"asked Halsey

"Just thinking Doctor."he said.

Halsey shook her head "Your thinking of Samantha aren't you?"she asked

"Yes ma'am."he replied.

She smiled "You love her John."said Halsey.

He looked at her "Spartans aren't supposed to love."he said

"You all are still human John. Its only fair for you to feel love. I never took compassion or love out of any of you. Jorge 052 is proof of that."said Halsey.

Was he really in love with Samantha? Was he feeling so miserable because of it? He looked at the mother of all Spartans "John, even though you are one of the best Spartan IIs your love for her is the truest thing I have ever seen. You suffer with out her, you feel like you can't breath with out her."said Halsey.

The Doctor was right he suffered thinking about her, he couldn't breath without her by his side. They were as different as night and day, but they didn't let that stop them. She was everything he wanted with a bonus if she was any better she would be a spartan and look out then. He could only image what the augmentations would do to her 'gifts' how powerful she would be. She was as beautiful as the stars that shined in the endless voids of space. The most beautiful soul of anyone he had ever met. She didn't care if he was a Spartan like he didn't care she was an ODST. He didn't give a rats ass if someone condoned their love saying that it would never work between them "Doctor, your right I do suffer when she isn't around. I do love her and I would die to protect her. I will do what Linda and Will have done."he said

"Oh and whats that John?"asked Halsey.

Halsey knew everything, but wasn't expecting what would come out of his mouth next "I want to marry her."he said.

Halsey's mouth dropped and Jacob Keys chuckled "Well Master Chief, I don't have a problem with that."said a voice.

He and Keys both snapped to attention as Lord Terrance Hood entered the room "Admiral sir!" he said

"I should know I marred Linda and Will after all, but a union between a Spartan and 'Gifted' ODST would really make ONI think twice."said Lord Hood.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Kayla Lenora Mehaffey, was not to happy with the fact that the Insurrection hit so close to her home, and the bastard who killed her husband was still on the lose. She looked at Commander White "Samantha, will you stand in for me while the children and I have a burial service for their father?"asked Kayla

"I will be glad to do so Colonel."she said

"Mama when's daddy coming home?"asked Nattily.

Her heart wrenched at the youngest of the twin's question "Your father fell protecting Commander White."said Kayla

"Why? Why? Did she need saving Mama she could have protected herself I don't understand."cried Nattily

"They used a taser on her Natty, it wasn't her fault dad went to get help and they shot him."said Nathan.

Nattily looked at her and warped her arms around her legs "Daddy saw you as a sister Samantha."said Kayla

"I know."she said fighting to hold the tears back.

The next day Hastati squad was shocked to see her in the classroom instead of Kayla "Ah, Hastati. I regreat to inform you that Colonel Mehaffey will be out for the remainder of the week. I and Cadmon Lasky are her stand ins."she said

"What could have happened for her to leave?"asked April

"Her husband was killed on Harmony trying to help protect me and my home from the Insurrection who planed on killing me to use it as a staging area to attack a near by UNSC base."she said.

A young blond cadet raised her hand she knew who she was by looking at her "Yes Ms. Tchakova?"she asked as she looked to see her first name

"With _your gifts_ you could have kept that from happening." said Tchakova

"Sorry that is kinda hard for her to do when she was given a shock to her system that knocked her out."said Cadmon who stood in the corner.

The girl smirked "They would have saved ONI the job of killing her. We all know that she is more of an enemy than the INNIs."said Dimah

"DIMAH!"snapped April.

She sat the data pad down and walked over to her "I only use my 'Gifts' to protect the weak and helpless. As well as my squad, something your mother wouldn't know about since she sits behind a desk all day an crunches numbers. Remember this, say in the future you and your squad mates are pinned down who is going to save your little bratty ass?"she asked

"ODSTs."said Tom Lasky

"Thank you cadet Lasky, I as well as my hell jumpers will be saving your little ass."she said.

Dimah shut her mouth "I will also inform Colonel Mehaffey that you were being disrespectful to a high ranking officer."she added.

The rest of the class went on with out incident, she looked at Cadmon "I am going to go rest and see if I can't get Ravage on the line."she said.

Cadmon nodded "Oh and whats this I hear you have a boyfriend?"asked Cadmon

"He is a knight in shinning armor."she said and entered her room

"I bet he is."said Cadmon.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John looked at Ravage as he cleaned his Battle Rifle "She said Mehaffey was pissed that the INNIs did that to Samantha. Even more pissed that her husband was shot, she don't blame Samantha a bit Bucky saw her as a sister."said Ravage

"How's Volcano handling joining his old study squad mate?"asked Peeps.

This caught his attention "Volcano?"asked Kelly

"Trust me you DON'T wanna know."said Wizard.

Ravage shook his head "Cadmon and Samantha were actually at one time lovers. That was before she got raped and before she met you. They were together until graduation. Back then ONI mainly had run of Carbulo Academy. They used Cadmon to try and burn Sammy at the stake. So Cadmon and Samantha were more along the lines of friends with benefits. They agreeing to go into different squads so it wouldn't happen again. Not before she went bat shit crazy on some ONI pencil pusher, Cadmon and Samantha hate ONI with a bleeding passion."said Ravage.

Did that many people in ONI hate Samantha for who she was? He loved her for who she was, and thats all that mattered to him. What was shocking is why Samantha was the only known female ODST other than Veronica Dare. He growled just thinking about her that woman used men and there were a few times the hussy had her eyes set on him or Fred. From what he heard she was with a ODST named Edward Buck. Poor man had no idea what he was dealing with "So when is she going to be back?"asked Kelly

"Sometime next week, but maybe sooner if scuttlebutt is correct."said Ravage

"Which is?"asked Peeps

"The fact Covenant ships have been spotted near Circinius IV."said Ravage.

That was NOT good!

DXDXDXDXDXD

It had been one week and Mehaffey had returned to her duties in the school while she and Cadmon played babysitter for the twins. Nattily was a loud mouth as her father, then their was her older twin Nathan who was so much like his mother. Calm, collected, thoughtful, and understanding. He would make a great ODST one day. She walked outside as the sun finally set, as she looked up into the night sky she thought of John and how she missed him. She had fallen in love with a spartan, and her squad didn't care. Just then she got a sick feeling in her stumic "Cadmon, get the twins we are heading for the school."she said

"Why what is it?"he asked

"Shit is going to hit the fan."she said.

Just then the communication system went out "INNIES?"asked Cadmon

"No a lot worse than them."she said.

Nattily and Nathan looked at her "Come on you two lets go Samantha is never wrong when she feels a disturbance in the force."said Cadmon

"I got your 'Disturbance in the force' if you don't move that ass Volcano."she snapped.

When they got there the alarms began to go off, they were on school grounds. She looked up and saw not one, but three Covenant Corvette class ships "Samantha, whats those?"asked Nathan eyes full of wonder

"You know that long asked question if Humans are a lone in the universe?"she asked

"Yeah."said Cadmon

"E.T is NOT friendly. E.T. Wants all of Humanity to die."she said.

One of the ships fired on the elevator system that lead to the ships in high orbit "Oh my gods."she said

"THOMAS!"yelled Cadmon.

She hit the gas as ODSTs began to drop, none were their squad "Get the children to the dorms!"yelled Mehaffey.

She nodded and took Nathan "Hold on to me."she said

"Yes Aunt Sammy."said Nathan.

Hastati Squad came running out "HASTATI HEAD FOR THE DORMS!"she ordered.

They ran next to the study squad "Wheres Tom?"asked Cadmon who held Nattily.

She saw Tom and Mehaffey ordering him to get to the dorms with the others when she was hit "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"yelled Nathan and Nattily

Nathan nor Nattily had no family now, they were orphans.

DXDXDXDXXD

The worst happened now his team and Samantha's were on a mission to find them _"Chief, the Enterprise just received an emergency transition form Carbulo Academy."_said Ravage.

The familiar voice of Samantha's filled his ears _"This is Commander White of the 10__th__ ODST, serial number is Alpha 1719er Gama 9er6668582. The Covenant have attacked Carbulo Academy of military science excessive casualties. Survivors are myself, Cadmon 'Volcano' Lasky, Colonel Mehaffey and Maxwell 'Bucky' Mehaffey's children as well as a 7 man Study Squad."_she said _"Running low on ammo Elites inside of the school killing anyone they find. Hurry John."_

The ODSTs ran for the Pelican and his team right behind them _'Please be alright Samantha.'_he said to himself.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The steel door hit the floor as one of the Elites in active cammo entered the room, Nathan and Nattily held on to each of her legs for dear life. She looked down at them as Tom pointed at where it had stepped. She had no choice she had to use what energy she had left to protect them. She was never going to see John again. The split lip struck down Walter Vickers killing him instantly before looking back at them. She bore her teeth at it "Mother fucker I will die before you touch them."she snarled blocking the Energy Sword with one knife while stabbing it in the neck with the other.

Thats when it hit her someone was there to save them. The body of the beast fell and there stood her night in shinning green armor "Commander."he said

"About time you show up Johnny boy."she teased

"Commander, your hurt."said John.

She knew that tone of voice, it was a tone that she had grown used to "I'm fine John."she said then she added: "Get to work Spartan."

"Yes Sir."said John as he lead the way out.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Circinius IV had fallen many lives lost, he was just greatful that he had gotten to Hastati Squad in time. He looked over to see Samantha's head resting against his shoulder plate. A smile hidden from view thanks to his helmet came to his lips. The two small blond twins slept curled up next to her. Both had lost their parents, the only family they had left was Samantha.

As they made it to the _Enterprise _he lightly shook Samantha awake "Hey wake up we're landing on the ship."he said.

She nodded and woke up the twins who ONI were waiting for only to have Ravage and the others around them "You will NOT touch these children."Samantha snapped

"They can not stay here Commander."said the ONI Spook.

Samantha looked at the guy and shook her head "How about I tell my mother how a pansy like you tried to take the only family these children have left."said Dimah Tchakova

"I am sure Dimah, your mother would love the fact I saved you."she said.

John went to his room after ONI had backed off to think, the man that was dead in the Warthog looked so familiar to him. He closed his eyes then it hit him, that man. That General was his father! Samantha came into the room and looked at him "John, you look like you saw a ghost."she said

"Who was that general that was dead in the Warthog?"he asked

"General Johnathan Black Sr, His son was our squad mate."she said

"What happened to his son?"he asked

"He got really sick one day, not the first doctor could tell what was wrong with him. Before he died his final words were that he loved me that I would see him again. That he had dreams of himself being stronger and faster. And when I first saw you..."she paused tears streaming down her cheeks.

He looked up to see Halsey standing there a little saddened "The Johnathan Black Jr. You knew was a flash clone the longest surviving one Commander. The man in front of you is the real Johnathan Black Jr. What the clone saw was himself as a Spartan."said Halsey

"A flash clone?"she asked

"Yes, you see John as well as the other Spartan IIs are your age yes, but they have been training since they were between the ages of 5 to 8 years of age."said Halsey

"ONI had something to do with this didn't they?"she asked

"Yes they did, they had me chose the Children and they would take them. Your name was on that list, but when I first saw your 'Gifts' I took you off the list. The Augmentations could have made your powers unstable."said Halsey.

Samantha was meant to be one of them? Halsey stopped her from becoming a Spartan? He sat down pulling Samantha into his lap and holding her "By far the smartest thing done."he said

"Your right there is no telling how much damage I would do if I was a spartan."she agreed.

Halsey nodded and smiled "I am sorry about your father John."said Halsey and she left.

Samantha looked at him "I don't know about you, but I am hungry and I so need a shower."she said

"How are the twins?"he asked

"They are devastated. Don't worry though, they have a Study Squad body guard to protect them."she said.

He chuckled "Join me for a shower Commander?"he asked

"Of course Master Chief."she replied.

His flash clone was right he did love her, and he would see her again as a Spartan...


	10. The Discovery

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Any way Please be kind and review, I need to know how I did so I can make the choice about rather or not to post the other fics in the series.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 9: The Discovery**

Since she had returned to the _Enterprise. _Director Leonard Church had been removed from the ship thanks to a long lost black sheep of the family uncle. She had been back barely a week and already the ship was a buzz about hers and John's relationship. When she walked into the gym that morning the other ODST squad the 12th ODST looked at her like she had stole the Crown jewels and melted them down into nothing. Their leader Sanders hated the fact that she was a woman, and that she was in charge of a squad. Saying that women made marines only not helljumpers. Sanders walked up "Well hello Miss Whore."said Sanders.

His men chuckled "Aw are you jealous of the fact that I have a super hot boyfriend who happens to be a Spartan?"she asked faking a sad face and a pout.

The Study squad she rescued was in the room smiling at her retort when Sanders slapped her across the face "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"yelled Tom Lasky.

They all looked at him "Stay out of this boy, this don't concern you."said Sanders.

Sanders looked at the girls in Hastati squad and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomic "You touch those girls and I swear Sanders I will have you in the brig til the war is over."she snarled in warning.

Sander slapped her across the face "Don't talk down to me Whore."said Sanders

"Ya know its funny when that 'Whore' is a commander."said a voice

"CADMON!"said Tom.

She sighed in relief " Let my commanding officer go asshole. Or I will kill you were you stand."said Cadmon

"No I think we are going to have fun with this girl as well as the others who are sitting over there. Micheal Sullivan put a protective arm around his girl Dimah Tchakova, and Thomas Lasky put an arm around Chyler Silva.

She kneed Sanders in the groin and followed up with a vicious upper cut " You threaten April, Dimah, and Chyler with rape. You attack a higher ranking officer. Sanders your ass has messed up and I for one can't wait to throw you in the brig myself."she said

DXDXDXDXDXD

John leaned against the wall talking with Fred when Cadet Lasky came running up "Fred, you need to find Chief."said Tom

"What is it kid?"asked Fred

"Sanders of the 12th ODST just stabbed Samantha."said Tom.

As soon as he heard those words leave the boy's mouth he tore down the hall Fred right behind him with Tom in tow. As soon as he got there Hastati Squad had Sanders and his goons at gun point "Were did you... I am NOT going to ask." he said kneeling down to see the wound on Samantha.

The bastard stabbed her in the arm. The Medical team and the captain came into the room explained what had happened between Sanders and Samantha "SANDERS!" yelled Bridges

"Sir?"asked Sanders

"Wish to tell me why you attacked my niece?"Bridges said.

The look on Sanders's face was priceless "Your niece sir?"asked Sanders

"You heard me, you do realize attacking a higher ranking officer will get you in front of a firing squad."said Bridges

"Not my fault your Niece is a whore."said Sanders.

He wanted to rip his fucking head off "Listen here ass clown. Just because I love a Spartan doesn't give you or anyone the right to call me a whore, but when you stand there and threaten rape on innocent young girls. Oh your damn lucky."she said.

Bridges looked at Sanders "Remember a year ago when she was brought back barely alive?"asked Bridges

"Yeah what about it?"asked Sanders

"She was beaten, cut, stabbed, and raped."said Bridges.

John held Samantha close and kissed the top of her head gently "Good she deserved it."said Sanders.

Samantha levitated his ass about four foot off the ground before slamming him into a wall "Do you really think its wise to piss off a witch?"he asked.

Sanders looked at her as she dropped him on his ass "Get him out of here."Bridges snapped.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha shook her head as Halsey applied the stitches after her run in with Sanders "Hes lucky I didn't roast him from the inside out."she growled.

Halsey nodded and looked at her "John, missed you terribly the whole time you were down there on Circinius IV. He was even more worried when the Covenant attacked."said Halsey.

She looked at the woman behind the Spartan IIs, Halsey protected her. Like Bucky and the others did and still do. That list was added onto when John came into her life "I hated him at first. He had killed my brother."she said sadly.

Halsey looked at him "It was accidental, no one knew who hacked the system."said Halsey

"They do now and you will flip shit on who it was."said Kelly.

She and Halsey both looked at the female Spartan called the 'Rabbit' due to her speed "Who was it?"she asked.

Kelly looked at her "It was a combination of two people with in ONI. Dimah couldn't and still can't believe her mother has allied herself with Church."said Kelly

So it was Colonel Tchakova and Leonard Church? Dimah walked in with an upset look on her face "My mother wants me to return home right away though she is thankful that you saved me and all, but I don't want to leave my squad and I don't want to return to a mother who had someone killed just to make someone vulnerable to attack and capture."said Dimah.

She looked at the Hastati member and nodded "That is up to you to decide, though I am upset that your mother had a hand in my brother's death and the fact that she is working with Church. You Dimah, must make your own choices your a freshmen, but there isn't another Academy that is close to Corbulo's reputation nor will there ever will be."she said

"Will you teach us?"asked Dimah.

She looked at the young cadet and nodded "Go inform your squad."she said.

Dimah saluted her and ran out the door "Well that is kind of you."said Halsey

"Hastati was the squad I was a member of once. It is only fitting I teach them."she said getting up

"Alright Ms. White."said Halsey.

She looked at the Doctor and shook her head "Doctor Halsey, keep it up and you'll be the school nurse."she teased.

Kelly laughed and followed her out the door.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

When Samantha walked into the room she looked like she had been backed over by a Scorpion tank about seven times. She looked tired "Are you alright?"he asked

"You try teaching a squad of railed up teenagers and then asked that question."she said.

He laughed "I heard that you were going to finish their skills, but is it wise to send them out to battle at their age." he paused and shook his head with a chuckle and said: "Like I can talk I was fighting my first battle at the age of 15 while my Flash clone was dieing in front of you."

She looked at him and walked over sitting in his lap "You John have a savory thing for understatements."she said.

He looked down at her and smiled "I guess I just can't help it sometimes it just comes out."he said

"Mmmm, I know one thing though."she said

"Whats that?"he asked

"I am happy to teach them, they are of my old study squad from when I was in Carbulo."she said.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, his lips touched the junction of her neck and shoulder. He knew of one way to get her to relax. She mewled at his touch "John."she whispered

"Yeah?"he asked

"You know we have to eat right?"she asked

"What if I want to eat you?"he asked oh man that sounded so wrong and dirty.

She laughed at that "You have your mind in the gutter John."she said

"Do you mind pulling it out?"he asked

"Of course not my love."she said.

She straddled his thighs as his hand went to her back to support her "You know John, one of these days I would be shocked if I was pregnant."she said

"Spartans can't have them."he said

"Says who ONI? Halsey says other wise. The Augmentations are meant to suppress your sex drive not make you shoot blanks."she said

"Suppressed Sex Drive my ass."he said

"I don't know I tried to suppress mine for a few months until that kiss."she said.

He laughed at that and shook his head "I feel the same way."he said

"I guess after a while the suppressant loses its effect."she said

"Are you sure your not a egg head?"he asked.

She swatted him on the shoulder "Oh I forgot to tell you another one of your Spartans is coming aboard ship. Linda's husband I believe."she said

"Oh am I going to get it, he hates ODSTs with a passion."he said.

She looked at him "Who gives a damn about what others think, I mean it took Linda a while to get used to the fact that we were together."she said

"True, I still can't believe Linda was worried about you casting a spell on me."he said.

She shook his head and leaned close to his ear "Why don't we go to the mess hall get something to eat. Come back take a shower and lay in bed and let go."she said in a seductive purr.

Oh he was in love the way she put words together and the way she said them made him ache to touch her "Lets go then."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When they got to the mess hall Linda was kissing a handsome young man his fair skin and black hair made him cute, but no one compared to John in her eyes. She grabbed a roast beef sub and a coke with a piece of Pecan Pie "You need to make the pie from now on."he said.

The Mess hall cook shot them a dirty look "Maybe I should."she said.

They sat down at the table where both of their teams sat at their teams were labeled the deadly duo, because both teams together were just that "Hey Samantha."said Linda

"Hey Linda."she greeted.

Linda's husband Will looked at her with suspicious eyes as Hastati squad joined them with the Mehaffey's twins. Nattily looked at her "Aunt Samantha, why is he looking at you funny?"asked Nattily

"Chief really children on a battle ready ship?"asked Will

"Their mother was killed on Carbulo. Their father was Samantha's second in command. She is the only thing close to family that they have left."said John.

Will nodded "I understand sir, since when were ODSTs and Spartan's working together?"asked Will

"Have a problem Spartan?"she asked calmly.

Will looked at her "I am shocked that there is another woman other than that bitch Dare, but you should end your relationship."said Will

"Will, stop."said Linda.

She looked at Linda "Let him think what he wants, I mean I got stabbed today by an ODST standing up for Spartans."she said shrugging.

Will looked at her stunned "I also found out who hacked the ONI system to have BLUE Squad sent out that ended with my brother's death. All in all I just want to enjoy my dinner and go back to the room and relax with the man I love." she said.

She took a bite of pie and spit it out "What the hell is this rat poison?"she asked.

She drained her can of coke "HEY ASSHOLE WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL US WITH SHITTY PECAN PIE!"she bellowed at the cook.

Everyone in the room looked at the cook "Maybe you deserve to be poisoned, its no better than you deserve for having Church kicked off the ship."replied the cook.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He stood up and looked at the cook "Kelly, get her to Halsey I wouldn't put it past one of **HIS** lackeys to poison Samantha."he said

"What need your _boyfriend _to fight your battles for you?"asked the cook.

She looked at him and shook her head "I can handle him."she said

"Go get checked out."he said.

She smirked "Who said anything about me not being two places at once?"she asked

"One of you is enough."said Ravage.

Will looked at Linda questioningly "Just watch there is a reason we are paired with her team."said Linda.

Just then another Samantha appeared behind the cook and proceed to toss his ass over the counter to the tables. Marines and ODSTs alike laughed at the cook and cheered for Samantha's new ability "AT LEAST SHES NOT TRYING TO BURN DOWN THE SHIP!" a Marine said jokingly.

He shook his head "Alright Kelly, lets go while my clone here kicks his ass for me."she said then she looked at the cook and said : "See I don't need him to fight my battles for me although I would worry if you did poison me."

When the two were gone her clone proceeded to toss the cook around the room Hastati squad laughed as the twins shrieked with laughter. The Cook pulled a knife and Samantha's clone looked at him "Really? A kitchen knife? Your pathetic."she said disarming the Cook and gave him an uppercut.

The connecting hit resounded trough the mess hall as the Cook hit the ground out cold "Looks like I will be cooking on ship as well."she said

"Finally a decent meal."said Ravage.

The clone disappeared as Captain Bridges came in looked at the cook then at him "Let me guess Samantha's new 'gift' she has been holding as a surprise?"asked Captain Bridges

"Yes sir."he said

"At least she didn't try to burn down the ship this time."said her uncle.

Everyone but Will laughed at that "Chief, can you tell me what the hell that was just now?"asked Will

"I am sure Samantha will be happy to explain things."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Halsey shook her head "It was poison."said Halsey

"Chief, is going to hit the roof."said Kelly

"What kind of poison?"she asked

"Albion Reach, it has some nasty effects. Since you didn't ingest the pie you won't be affected by its effects, but to be on the safe side I will give you the cure to it."said Halsey.

The Albion Reach as well as its sister flower were beautiful to look at with a beautiful scent, but the Albion Reach was a deadly poison if ingested, it would cause blindness, cause flashbacks of horrific incidents in the victim's past, lose of bowel movement such as farting all the time before each organ in the body shuts down or burst. A slow painful embarrassing death in the least. Something no one would wish on their worst enemy, but the Kiss of Death as the poison was called was mainly used by the Insurrection. So why did a Cook have it unless? She swore under her breath "The Insurrection has infiltrated the UNSC."she said.

Halsey and Kelly looked at her "Your right only the Kiss of Death is mainly used by the Insurrection."said Kelly.

She and Kelly left for the mess hall as a pair of Marine MPs walked up to her "The Captain wants you in the mess hall."said the first one.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The two MPs returned with both Kelly and Samantha as her Uncle looked at her "Care to explain?"asked her Uncle

"If anyone ate the Pecan Pie, head over to Halsey. It is lased or mine was with the Kiss of Death."she said.

He looked at the cook who was still out cold on the floor "What?"asked her Uncle

"You heard me lucky for me I spit it out before I got the nasty effects."she said.

Samantha looked at him and he groaned as everyone headed to see Halsey.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The cook was in the brig and everyone was given the cure to the Kiss of Death, some of the crew had to stay in the infirmary because they had the first symptoms of the poison. Not even the Spartans were immune to the poison. The Captain looked at Samantha "Your the new Cook when your on the ship. I DO NOT want this happening again."said her Uncle.

She sat on the bed in a lace gown waiting for her Spartan to come into the room, she looked at the door as it opened John entered and looked her up and down "You look ravishing."he said

"Go on and get in the shower then we can pick up were we left off."she said.

He went into the shower only in her home would he ware boxers, in their quarters did he sleep naked even when they made love. She loved waking up the next day to find the man she loved laying naked beside her. They had a few good morning rumps in the sheets and it was never enough to satisfy the hunger she felt for him. When he came out he had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel he was using to dry his hair. She wanted to lick up some of that water dripping off of his body. She licked her lips and crawled on the bed over to were he stood. He looked at her and smirked "Samantha, what are you up to?"he asked

"What I can't stalk a mouse."she asked.

He laughed and shook his head "This mouse is to big for you my hell cat."he said.

She went from Hell Raising Sammy to Hell Cat in a matter of days and the name stuck. She was as fierce as a lioness which was a perfect fit to her. She just wanted to pounce on him.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The way she moved across the bed reminded him of a Lioness stalking her pray, and he was that pray. Around him she bore her scars to him and it was slowly working its way outside of the room. If only Will knew of the things she went through, he wouldn't look down on her so harshly. When she reached him she removed his the towel at his waist reveling his growing hard on. She slowly began to stroke him and his head fell back and closed his eyes groaning at the feel of her fingers stroking him to full hard erection "Damn."he groaned.

He felt her toung glide across the sensitive head and he gasped his fingers digging into her hair. Her toung was soon replaced by her mouth. That moist cavern that did wonders beyond what he had ever felt applied suction as she stroked him at the same time "Samantha."he groaned.

She hummed in the back of her throat that sent waves of pleasure washing over him. He looked down at her and began to rock into her mouth as she sucked on him. He wanted to be inside her that moment, but he wanted to wait a bit longer before he began to pound into her willing body. She moaned as he came in her mouth and like always she swallowed his load. When she pulled away from him she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye "Good to the last drop."she purred.

He couldn't help, but laugh at that. He admired that perverted side of her when she was all fired up and ready to go. He bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips, after he pulled away he looked at her "You my lovely witch know how to make a comment."he said.

He pulled her to her feet and onto the floor his fingers playing with the straps of her lace gown "Samantha, you do realize how I am going to pound into you?"he asked

"You know when it comes to our time together I don't complain about a damn thing."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He pulled her gown over her head and pulled her panties down, his lips touched every scar that marred her once beautiful body. He didn't care about the fact that she was a witch he loved her no matter what. She knew she had to explain to Will who and what she was and what she was capable of, but right now all that mattered was him right now. John's lips found that one spot on her whole body that would make her cum on the spot. He gently laid her down on her back, using his elbows to support his heavier frame from crushing hers. She pushed her hips up and against his and earned a groan form him. She smiled to herself as his hands gripped her hips in order to hold her down. As long as she had John she was happy, as long as she had John she was safe.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Director Leonard Church looked at his first group of volunteers "Welcome to Project Freelancer, Butch Flowers and Reginald."he said

"We are happy to be here Director."said the two.

There was just one thing missing from the project and that was a little witch who would not evade him for much longer...

DXDXDXDXDXD

She laid against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat, the gentle sound of it calmed her as she began to ease into sleep "Sammy."he said.

She looked up at him "Yes John?"she asked

"When you were on Circinius IV, I missed holding you like this. I missed waking up to you kissing me awake."he said

"I felt the same way."she said

"I love you Samantha."he said.

She looked up at him and smiled "I love you too John."she replied kissing him.

After that was a blank for she was in a deep sleep.


	11. Dreams are not always real

**A/N: The next Chapter is right here now there is a few thing that I enjoy and one of those is reviews! So please Read and Review!**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 10: Dreams are not always real**

Samantha was sleeping soundly next to him, he loved seeing her sleep. She had been training Hastati Squad for the past two and a half weeks and now it was time to put them to the test. They had to go up against the ODSTs of the Hell Raisers. Samantha was going to lead her squad against the Study squad in a nice game of capture the flag. He gently shook her awake "Mmmm, John?" she asked

"I hate to wake you, but your going to be late."he said

"FUCK!"she said getting up and nearly tripping and falling face first onto the floor.

He chuckled and got up and began to dress along side her. She was out the door and to the armory first with him right behind her. Hastati squad looked up at her "About time you got here boss we were thinking we may have to start with out you." said Cadmon

"Yay, we have a battle to watch!"said Nattily

"Blood thirsty little shit."said Fred

"Uh-oh, Aunt Samantha he said a bad word."said Nattily

"Fred, Jar."she said.

Fred walked over to the jars and put 5 credits into each jar labeled _'Nathan' _and _'Nattily' _"They are going to need bigger jars."said Linda

"I'd say."said Kelly.

Between Fred and Ravage they had nearly field the jars up there had to at least between the over four hundred credits. Samantha looked at the jars "Naw they just need to be taken to the bank on Harmony and deposited in a savings with interest account."she said

"Savings with interest whats that?"asked Nathan

"It means if the bank borrows money form your account they give you double the amount they borrowed."Samantha explained.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The game was about to start out Walter Vickers some how managed to survive his little run in with the Elite in the locker room. Everyone had elected Tom, especially after the stunt he pulled playing decoy for Chief to shove a grenade into the side of a Hunter as leader for the engagement. She looked at Cadmon "Are you ready to see what your little brother can do Volcano?"she asked

"Yeah, I am still a little pissed at what he did in the woods while trying to reach the Pelican."said Cadmon

"You know as well as I do you and I would have done the same."she said.

Hastati was already out there waiting, ever since they had come to Reach to finish the Study Squad's training they were all on edge. They used the once training grounds of the Spartan IIs. The Hell Raisers were waiting by their flag watching their HUDs. She sent out Peeps, Ravage, and Wizard to scout ahead for Hastati. She waited for their report, hell even BLUE Squad was out there with them helping out _"Ah, Hell Cat. We found helmets just no Study Squad."_said John.

Just then gun fire erupted _"Son of a fucking bitch, its an ambush!"_said John

"Chief that is 10 credits each in the jar when we get back and what do you mean an ambush."she said.

Ravage, Peeps, Wizard, Fred, Kelly, Arthur, and Chief were 'KIA' that just left her, Volcano, Linda, and Will to protect the flag. Her HUD flashed she just lost Linda and Will. She looked at Cadmon "Well Volcano, go on out there."she said.

Cadmon looked at her and went out only to get shot, now she had to do it. No sooner did she step out no sooner than she got shot "Well Damn."she said

"_Five in the jar when we get back."_said John.

They just got out smarted by a tactic she would have used strike that she did use! They captured the flag they won. She couldn't be more proud of her Hastati Squad "AXIOS!"they cried

"Yes you are."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

As soon as they got to the showers April looked at Lasky "That is what you used against Zuma Squad."said April

"Yes ma'am I did, I was going over strategies and theories and I found one that caught my attention. Called the White ambush."said Cadet Lasky

"Oh so they named that little number?"she asked.

Hastati looked at her "Ma'am?"asked Thomas

"Tom, that little stunt you pulled was one Samantha used when we were Cadets."said Cadmon

"The General at the time who fell on Harvest said that it was a dirty underhanded tactic. So I wasn't allowed to use it ever again. It looks like when the General died and General Black got run of the school he put it in the records."she said then she looked at Tom again and said: "I didn't see it coming good thinking kid."

Halsey and Lord Hood both saw the footage and laughed when she stepped out only to get shot "Cadet Lasky, is brilliant to use a move you came up with Samantha."said Lord Hood.

She nodded "I didn't see it coming until to late."she said

"Whats this credits in the jar deal?"asked Lord Hood

"Bucky's and Colonel Mehaffey's twins sir. I don't want the cussing like Marines by the time they are ten."she said then she added: "So each time some one cusses they put five credits into each jar belonging to the twins."

Lord Hood nodded "Well they'll be rich."said Halsey

"Everyone on the ship knows if you cuss around the twins its five credits each."she said.

Lord Hood laughed "Your Uncle is having a field day by not being allowed to cuss."said Hood

"You have no idea sir."she said.

Lord Hood then informed her that both Colonel Lasky and Colonel Tchakova were coming to get both Dihma and Thomas Lasky and to have Cadmon transferred out of her unit "Like hell they will."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John watched as both Colonel Lasky and Colonel Tchakova came into the training room "Cadmon and Thomas lets go."said Colonel Lasky

"No way Ma'am."said Cadmon.

Colonel Tchakova looked at Dihma "You still going to tell me no?"Colonel Tchakova asked

"Yes Ma'am."said Dihma.

Both Colonels didn't like the fact that their children chose loyalty over family "Hastati is our family, it is our squad. We will not leave them."said Dihma.

Dihma's mother went to strike her daughter when a hand grabbed hers "Don't you dare lay hand on **MY** Study Squad."said a voice.

Samantha had come in to save Dihma from getting hit, the other student's parents had no problem with Samantha teaching their children nor the fact she was a Witch. Colonel Lasky and Tchakova did though and that in itsself was deadly. Samantha looked at Colonel Tchakova looked at her the two did NOT like each other "You have the nerve to show your face in front of me?"Samantha said.

What the hell was going on? Colonel Tchakova scowled at Samantha "Spartan restrain this ODST."said Colonel Tchakova

"Sorry Ma'am after what you did I won't help you and I am sure once the others hear they won't either."said Kelly

"You threw your lot in with that bastard Church, Hacked the ONI system and got my BROTHER killed by The Master Chief."snarled Samantha

"What?"said Colonel Lasky.

Not a lot of people including Colonel Lasky liked Church "All to get at me, to get me to the point of were I joined Church only to be used as a brood mare." Samantha snarled

"I wouldn't be a bit shocked if you helped out Mathew Brave." said Kelly.

Colonel Tchakova looked at Kelly "Oh him, he should have killed you when he had the chance. I am sure he raped you too."said Colonel Tchakova.

Dihma heard enough, she pulled back and punched her mother in the face "Your not my mother."said Dihma

"Spartans take that woman into custody."said Colonel Lasky

"Yes Ma'am."said Kelly

"Kelly get her out of here before Samantha kills her for what happened to Trigger."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Colonel Lasky loved animals and it would piss her off if an animal got hurt because of someone's stupidity. Colonel Lasky looked at her "Trigger?"she asked

"My Cremello, quarter horse Stallion ma'am. He took a bullet for me."she said.

Colonel Lasky looked at her and nodded "Tom, Cadmon outside I wish to speak to you both."said Colonel Lasky.

When the three Laskys left she looked at Dihma "What you did was brave."she said

"Thank you ma'am."said Dihma.

When Thomas and Cadmon returned Tom walked over "My mother wants to see the footage of your maneuver that I pulled off."said Tom.

She nodded and signaled everyone to the room talk about embarrassing.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Colonel Lasky shook her head smiling "Who would have thought that the son who had so much trouble pulled a ambush like that on both fully trained Spartans and the one who came up with the attack."said Colonel Lasky she looked around the room then added: "I have a mission that deals with the Insurrection. Mathew Brave has been spotted on Reach after his escape on New Harmony. I know you owe him an ass...pardon my language with little ears present."

She looked to see Nathan and Nattily standing there bright eyed and bushy tailed from their nap "Thats still five credits in the Jar Mrs. Lasky."said Nattily

"Each." said Nathan.

Colonel Lasky chuckled "Still keeping their mother's tradition of cussing jar?"asked the Colonel

"Yes Ma'am."she said

"Aunt Samantha, I know what I want with my money."said Nattily

"Watch it be a Scorpion tank."said Fred

"I want a pony!" said Nattily glaring at Fred.

Everyone in the room laughed "Most kids now a days do wish for a Scorpion Tank."said Colonel Lasky

"Naw, I wanted a Grizzly, but the man that made those tanks is gone with the ship he was on."said Nathan.

It was no lie that the Grizzly tank made up for its armor with its triple guns. Unfortunately the Grizzly would never be seen again, Jacob Forge and the Spirit of Fire was gone and the Grizzly tanks along with them. She shook her head "That was a mean Tank. I actually drove one."she said

"Thats right the _Enterprise _was at Harvest when they were trying to get it back."said Kelly

"RED squad members Alice, Josh, Josiah were on that ship too."said Fred

"I'm sorry."she said.

She knew where a bouts the ship went missing she just needed proof enough to find it. Maybe one day the Spirit of Fire would be found just not today. She looked at the Colonel and then to the twins "The way I see it a Wrath wouldn't stand much of a chance against one of those beasts of a tank."she said then smiled at the memory of seeing ten of them take down a Scarab then she added:"The biggest thing I have seen them take out is a Scarab."

"Bull shit."said Fred

"Ten Grizzlies vs one Scarab Fred especially when three are driven by Spartan IIs yes."she said.

Fred looked at her and shook his head "I'll Believe that when I see it."said Fred

"She is right ten Grizzly tanks did take on and beat a Covenant Scarab."said Colonel Lasky

"Wish we still had them."said Kelly.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When John went to sleep that night he couldn't help, but think of the missing Spartan's aboard the UNSC _Spirit of Fire. _He shook his head and went to sleep.

_Dream_

_ Samantha was bleeding from her mouth Brutes had tore into her body. She was dieing and there was nothing he or anyone could do. A little girl around six years old and a little boy about five years old looked up at him "Daddy, is mama going to be alright?"asked the boy._

_The little boy was liked looking at a younger version of himself "No, son she's not."he said_

"_Mama, please don't leave us."said his daughter_

"_John, I'm so sorry. Keep our son and daughter safe from harm."said Samantha._

_He shook his head "Hold on a little longer Samantha help is coming."he said._

_She smiled and shook her head "You know as well as I do that, I can't."she said._

_With that the life in her eyes died and so did his emotions._

_End of dream_

He sat up breathing hard and covered in sweat, he watched her die and so did their...dare he say it. Their children. He looked over and saw Samantha looking at him "John, whats wrong?"she asked

"I..I saw you die. Our children watched you die. It all felt so real."he said.

She touched his face sitting up "John, it was nothing more than a nightmare."she said.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head and held her there sleep falling onto him again.

DXDXDXDXDXD

It had been two weeks that dream had John scared out of his mind "John, I'll be fine. It was just a nightmare."she tried to reason with him

"I know, its just..."he paused then shook his head.

She looked down at the floor "I'm going to my old quarters til you decide rather your going to be a the man I fell in love with again or let this nightmare hold power over you."she said heading for the door.

He didn't bother to stop her from leaving as she entered the room she leaned against the wall and slid down. Nathan and Nattily were by her side "Aunt Samantha whats wrong?"asked Nattily

"Nothing sweetheart, its nothing."she said

"Uncle John hurt you didn't he?"asked Nattily

"No, its just we need some time apart so he can get his head together again."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

It had been a month since he left her alone a month since he went to her room and heard her cry. He hurt her and it was killing him that he was at fault, no one on his team knew what was going on until Kelly and Linda cornered him in the locker room "What the hell is wrong with you? Its been what a month and your still letting that Nightmare rule over your head?"demanded Kelly

"You don't understand, it felt so real. She died and there was nothing I could do to save her our children a girl and a boy looked to me to save her and I couldn't."he said

"John, your killing each other like this we all see it."said Linda

"UNCLE JOHN!" yelled a voice.

That sounded like Nathan. He jumped up and went to the door to the locker room to see Nathan standing there "Nathan, whats wrong?"he asked

"Its Aunt Samantha, we tried to tell her to eat something or drink and she refuses. Her body gave out on her on the training floor."said Nathan.

What had he done? He moved Nathan out of the way and tore down the hall "MAKE A HOLE!"he snapped.

Everyone either moved or dove out the way, you would too if you seen a ton of man and titanium armor barreling at you like he had 300 hunters after his ass. When he got to the training floor Halsey was there giving him a dirty look. Samantha looked pale than her usual sun kissed skin tone that she was. He knelt down "Is she?"he asked

"Alive yes, she hasn't eaten in two days according to Nattily over there nor drank in two days."said Halsey the mother of the Spartan IIs looked at him then added: "Get her to her room, make sure she eats and gets fluid into her."

He gently picked her up and carried her out of the room and to their old room, they were alright it was time he calmed down and not worry about a stupid nightmare. As he walked down the hall with her he looked down at her face "I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have listened to you a month ago."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When she woke up she looked around the room and found John coming into the room with a tray of food "John, what happened?"she asked

"You collapsed from not eating or drinking anything for two days."he said.

She sat up and looked at him as he sat the tray in her lap "Why am I in your room?"she asked.

He sat beside her in the chair " I brought you in here on Halsey's orders."he said

"You could have let me die."she said.

He looked at her "Your just like the rest, you get scared and leave me."she said looking down at her food.

He took her tray and sat it on the desk and pulled her into her lap "I have already killed us both enough, and I came back."he said.

She looked up at him the pain in his eyes. His lips came crashing down on hers and she gasped, he needed her. He needed her to make her see that he loved her and that she was sorry. She returned his kiss with her own. It took her to collapse to open his eyes, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He laid her on the bed after he pulled her clothes off and kissed his way to her womanhood her fingers dug into his hair as he began to lap at her clit "John."she moaned.

He soon replaced his toung with his fingers and she cried out in pleasure. He pulled away from her and removed his clothes and joined her on the bed. He positioned himself and entered her, he looked up down at her as he began to thrust into her. His lips touching hers over and over as she cried his name, all of it leading to a planet shattering climax. In the after glow he looked at her as she reached for her try "I am so hungry."she said.

He laughed "Some of it may be cold."he said

"I don't care its food."she said.

He laughed and kissed her forehead and watched her eat.


	12. Spartans and Babies

**A/N: Alrighty here is the next Chapter so sit back grab your favorite snake and drink and read!**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 11: Spartans and Babies**

She hadn't been feeling good ever since they came back to Harmony for leave April, J.J, Dihma,Chyler, Michael, Tom, and Walter spent a lot of their time with the horses. While all the guys were out the girls had all gathered "You look like shit, ma'am."said April.

She looked up at the leader of the Hastati "Well, thats why Doctor Halsey is coming. Also along with that John and the others should be returning from their month long mission."she said.

She missed him, she had missed him all the time he was gone. She felt the urge to throw up again and made a beeline for the bathroom. What was wrong with her? Dihma and Chyler came in to see what was going on "You need to lay down Ma'am."said Dihma

"Your right I do need to lay down."she replied.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Doctor Halsey had come to adore Samantha that was why she had came to New Harmony to see to her illness. As Halsey ran the test she kept getting the same result over and over again through blood and urine it was all the same _Positive_. Halsey looked at the tests shocked the augmentations were to keep their sex drive down and keep this from happening. This...test was to see if Samantha was pregnant and pregnant she was and now she and the children would truly be endanger by Leonard. Samantha looked at her "What is it Doctor?"Samantha asked

"It seems that your expecting."she replied.

A mix of witch and Spartan, she only hoped that they could stay out of Leonard's hands.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

When John got to the ranch he went stright to the bed room to see Samantha not there "Cadet Lasky where is Samantha?"he asked worried for her safty

"I know where she is."said Nattily bouncing into the room her older twin brother following close behind shaking his head.

He nelt down and picked the girl up "Oh and where is she 'Bucket?'"he asked

"She is in the barn office, she hadn't been feeling well the last few days she was sick. So she called Doctor Halsey out and she has been out there since."said Nattily

"If it counts she has been eating."said Cadmon.

He sat Nattily on her feet and headed for the barn office when he got there he knocked on the door "Who is it?"came a broken voice

"Samantha, whats wrong?"he asked.

He heard the door unlock and open as she looked up at him. He saw fear in her jade eyes "Hey, tell me whats wrong you have me worried."he said

"I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I know why I wasn't feeling well."she said.

He pulled her close "I heard now what is it that is causing it?"he asked.

She looked up at him "I'm pregnant John, your going to be a father."she said.

A smile came to his face "Samantha, you mean?"he asked all giddy.

She looked at him shocked then she smiled and nodded tears leaving her eyes "Yes John, I am about three months along."she said.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He was so happy, if there was anyone he wanted to be with and have a family with it was Samantha. When the kiss broke she nuzzled into his chest "John, I missed you."she said

"I know, now shall we brake the news?"he asked.

She looked at him and nodded with a smile "Yes."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

When they told the others Cadmon nearly passed out on the floor, April, Kelly, and Linda hugged her as Nattily shrieked like a banshee (Not the covenant aircraft.) Ravage laughed and as for Reginald and Butch they broke out the hash brownies which she disintegrated in their hands. She looked at John as he lead her to the room after an eventful day to sleep and relax in each others arms.

She kept telling herself John's dream wasn't true and would never come true that she was carrying one child not two. The boy and girl could have very well have been twins.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Doctor Halsey had informed Lord Hood of what was going on not knowing that the very man that they had to keep the secret of Samantha being pregnant from. Director Leonard Church smiled darkly "Did you truly think you could hid this fact from me Catherine Halsey. You dumb bitch your about to find out that I will win in our little war."he said.

He was after all Director Leonard Church of Project Freelancer and he ALWAYS got what he wanted in the end. He looked at the photo of Samantha "As soon as you have those children, you will forget about your Spartan lover. As it will be my seed to coat your insides."he said.

He looked down to see his growing erection "Allison!"he called

"Yes ass hole?"came the cold reply

"I have a problem that needs your attention my love."he said

"Not after what you plan on doing to MY best friend."came the heated reply.

He groaned he should have chose his words more wisely.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**Three months later...**

Samantha was wattling around like a fucking duck always having either John or Ravage with her as she went shopping. John had been so gentle with her when they slept of course Halsey didn't want them having intercourse for in fear with John being a Spartan the force alone would cause her to miscarry or go into early labor. As she laid on their large California King sized bed she felt them move "John, I felt them."she said.

He looked at her and laid a hand on her stomic as another round of strong kicks came. They had fight she gave them that "I feel it too. Oh Samantha. I love you and our daughters."he said.

She smiled and kissed his lips gently "I love you to my beloved."she said as she fell into sleep.


	13. Miss me my love

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys I have been looking for a job, taking care of my three month year old son as of July 24****th**** so yeah. Alright here is the next chapter please review this story. Now I was pregnant myself and did a little research on childbirth Mainly to twins because it runs in my family. Good news is I had a boy his name is Carter Jun Land. Yeah I know Halo obsessed so kiss my ass.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 12: Miss me my love**

She was in her final months of pregnancy and with her being pregnant with twins she had to be careful on what she did form then on out. After about the sixth or seventh month a woman carrying twins could go into early labor and lose not only one but both twins. She laid in her bed by herself watching the video message form her beloved John as Halsey came into the room "I knew I would find you in here."said Halsey

"Yeah well I am worried he will not return in time to see his daughters born."she said.

Halsey nodded and brought the medical computer in to check on her little ones, as Halsey checked their heart beats she decided to send John a message in reply. Halsey stepped out of the room to give her the privacy she needed to do so "John, I miss you. I wish you were here to hold me. Miko is coming over more and more to care for the horses since I can't at the moment. The twins aren't always to far so don't worry I'm fine though I have to say I wish I could say the same for our daughters John. Halsey informed me two days ago that we are expecting twin girls. Also I need to talk to you as soon as your available. I miss you John, I love you."she said and she ended the recording.

Later that day when Halsey left she looked at Nattily and Nathan "No matter what happens to me I want you to watch out for them."she said

"But Aunt Sammy, your not going to die are you?"asked Nattily

"I feel that my time is fast approaching Nattily, I know I can count on you and your brother."she said.

The two nodded and got onto the bed and laid down on each side of her "Aunt Sammy?"asked Nattily

"What is it Bucket?"she asked Nattily

"Will you tell us the story of the witch princes and the knight in green armor?"asked Nathan.

She smiled and nodded "Once upon a time there was a princess..."she began.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

John and his team had just returned with Sammy's squad and Hastasi Squad to the _Enterprise_, the first thing he did was head to his room and check to see if Samantha left any 'New' messages. Once he entered the room he sat at his desk and ran his fingers over the screen. Her beautiful face was there to greet him, it was sent yesterday. He smiled to himself and hit play:

She laid in her bed their bed_"John, I miss you." _She began her lips curving into a smile_._

"_I wish you were here to hold me."_she admitted her face growing a little sad.

"_Miko is coming over more and more to care for the horses since I can't at the moment. The twins aren't always to far so don't worry I'm fine though I have to say I wish I could say the same for our daughters John." _She said her smile returning.

His daughters? They were going to have twins? He put a lid on his excitement and continued to watch the video message.

"_Halsey informed me two days ago that we are expecting twin girls. Also I need to talk to you as soon as your available. I miss you John, I love you."_she said and the message ended.

With Church's shadow looming over her from afar she had to have had a plan to keep him form getting his hands on the girls. Speaking of he had to tell the others! It didn't take him long to find them at all, they were in the training room "Hey Chief any thing new from the home front?"asked Peeps

"As a matter of fact yes, while we were out Sammy sent me a message."he said sitting down

"Is the baby alright?"asked Linda worried

"Oh the Babies are fine."he said.

It took Dhima, April, and Chyler a whole second to know what he said "Commander Samantha is having twins sir?"asked Dhima.

Everyone looked at him as he nodded "They are both girls."he said.

Kelly walked over and hugged him "John, we need to get you home ASAP."said Kelly.

He nodded and sat there as the others congratulated him.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Her video phone was going off and she wished to know who was calling at this time of night. When she looked and saw that it was John she answered it "John."she whispered

"_Hey, beautiful."_he replied

"I wish you were here John, I could really use your help around here."she said.

His chuckle warmed her heart _"Don't worry baby, I'll be home as soon as we are finished here."_he said.

She nodded "John, we may have to split our daughter's up."she said.

The look on her face and she was regretting saying it _"If it will protect them so be it."_he said.

She looked at him "John, I understand if your mad with me for saying it."she said

"_Their safety becomes before our own Sammy. If we have to split them up to keep them from the Director as well as ONI then so be it. It will hurt for a while, but I sure as hell am not going to have that bastard try and use her against anyone."he said._

She knew where he was coming from as a parent you try everything in your power to protect your children. She looked at him and nodded "So how are my misfits and little brats?"she asked.

John laughed at that _"The misfits are the same as always annoying as for the brats...well, they have been getting us into a LOT of trouble especially Vickers."_he said.

She shook her head "And April hasn't jumped his ass for it yet?"she asked.

John shook his head _"Sorry No she hasn't."_he said and she nodded.

She need to get some much needed sleep before she had to go and make breakfast "John, its getting late and I have to be up and into the kitchen at 5:30 in the morning."she said

"_I know babe I love you."_he said.

She watched as the screen when black "I love you too."she whispered and she let sleep take her.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John laid back in his bunk and closed his eyes "Its for the best."he said to the ceiling.

Who the hell was he kidding! It would wound both of them to split their twin daughters apart, but it had to be done. He sat up when there was a knock on his door "Enter."he said.

The door opened and in came Cadmon "Let me guess you talked with Sammy?"asked the ODST

"Yeah, we're expecting twins but both will have gifts so we have to split them up."he said.

Cadmon nodded "What ever she does is for a reason Chief remember that. Oh and the Captain wants to see all of us on the bridge." Volcano added.

He got up " I will see you there."he said.

Once Cadmon left he headed for the bridge and sure enough they had all gathered there "Good news."said Captain Bridges

"What ONI found their Intelligence?"asked Ravage.

He chuckled at that as Captain Bridges shook his head laughing "We are heading for New Harmony."said the Captain.

Avery Johnson laughed "Well Chief it looks like you get to be with the mother of your daughter."said Avery

"Daughters, Sargent she is having twins."he said.

Everyone looked at him "Really?"asked Thomas Lasky.

He nodded "Then Dad we can't keep you away a moment longer."said Captain Bridges.

He was going home to be with the woman he loved and the daughters she were to bring into this war ravaged universe they lived in.


	14. Hellos and Good homes

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys I hope you enjoy let the chaos of childbirth begin and may the gods have mercy on Master Chief's hand. Oh and for all you people who don't have children and are wondering what it feels like please enjoy reading about how it feels like.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**-Priminishions: The ability to see into the future or past through dreams, crystal ball, or scrying bowl**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 13: Hellos and Good homes**

When John sent her the message that they were coming back early she was by all means happy! Of course Miko was being driven up the wall thanks to her constant 'Moving' things around in the nursery. Miko said that she would have the twins soon, because she was 'Nesting'; of course she paid no heed to Miko's warnings of over doing it. As the sun began to set she sat in the cushioned rocker on the porch and placed both hands on her large belly and began humming a soft melody to the twins. Nattily and Nathan humming with her. When she knew the twins in her womb were asleep she too headed for bed. As she began to sleep she had a dream.

_Dream_

_ She looked to see a young woman standing before a headstone with a young man beside her "She gave her life to protect my brother and I Emile."she said_

"_Babe, she wouldn't want you to worry about her anymore. You have me now and together we will kill the Director."said the young man_

"_Emile, we're Spartans war is all we know. Halsey inadvertently created the Spartan people again. This time instead of Swords. Automatic weapons and thick as fuck armor."said the girl._

_The Young man laughed "Well lets go find your father."said the young man._

_End dream_

She woke up to a wet bed and a pain in her stumic her water had broke it was time.

DXDXDXDXDXD

He looked at Halsey as she began to go over the data they gathered, right now it was time to be professional and worry about Samantha second _"Doctor Halsey?"_said a voice over the com

"Yes Diana?"asked Halsey

"_There is a Nattily and Nathan on the line for you saying its important."_said the AI

"Put them through."said Halsey before saying: "What is it you two?"

"_Ms. Halsey, Aunt Sammy's water just broke you need to get here now."_said Nathan calmly.

Halsey looked at him as his heart began to race "How far apart are her contractions?"asked Halsey

"_Here you ask her."_said Nathan.

In the back ground you could hear Samantha cussing up a storm before appearing on screen _"You really want to know doc? About three minuets apart, I slept through the longer ones."_Samantha said then she added: _"John, is in so much trouble when he gets home. I am going to nutter his Jolly Green Ass then make him sleep in the barn!"_

He chuckled catching her attention "I would love to see you try."he said then added "I will be there soon."

DXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha gritted her teeth in pain and groaned the contractions were getting shorter by the second "John, where are you?"she whispered.

The familiar sound of a Pelican landing outside made her smile "I guess the Warthog wasn't fast enough."said Miko

"Tell me about it."she replied.

The bed room door swung open and Doctor Halsey came into the room with an unarmored John behind her. She smiled at the sight of her beloved spartan "John."she groaned

"Relax baby, I'm here."he said kissing the top of her head.

She leaned her head against his well muscled arm and groaned "I have to take a major shit now."she said.

John chuckled as Halsey checked her "Your fully dilated meaning that urge to 'Shit' as you just put it is the baby's way of its time to come out."said Halsey.

She gritted her teeth and pushed screaming in agony, she knew as well as Halsey pain or numbing medication didn't work on her. Her hands were squeezing down hard on John's hands to the point he yelped.

Halsey chuckled a bit "It seems not even augmentations can save your hand form the strength of a child baring mother."said Halsey.

John soothed her telling her to breath as another major contraction tore through her she pushed.

After about six more times the cries of their first daughter were heard "Brittany Ashton White."she said.

After about five minuets and six more pushes latter their second daughter was born "Akira Savannah White."she said.

She and John had already agreed on the names before she went into labor "I have to stitch you up Samantha, the last one tore you open."said Halsey.

She groaned as she let John's hands go who was now heading over to check on his daughters. When she was cleaned up and the after birth and stitches were done she held her daughters for the first time. Halsey smiled "They have the eyes of a Spartan."said Halsey

"They scream like one too."she said nuzzling them.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John held both Brittany and Akira looking up at their mother from time to time. Halsey had made it clear that before anyone saw the children Samantha was to rest. Samantha went for formula based feeding due to the fact that her breasts couldn't produce the breast milk needed for two babies. As he held his sleeping daughters their mother began to stir. He looked at her and smiled "Hello beautiful."he said.

She smiled and looked at the two bundles in his arms "Are your hands alright?"she asked

"Yeah their fine a little sore, but they're fine."he said.

Samantha looked at Akira "I am positive my Uncle will take care of her."she said

"I know at least she will be with family still. That way we can still see her."he said.

John handed her Akira "I can tell she is going to be strong, but I don't know of her abilities as of yet. Brittany on the other had will most likely have my abilities."she said.

He nodded "Thank you Samantha."he said

"For what my beloved?"she asked

"For giving me two lovely daughters of which one day I will have to shoot some poor boy over."he said.

Samantha laughed softly "They won't have to worry about you."she said

"Both of us."he said.

Samantha nodded and kissed Akira's forehead "They are going to grow up strong and healthy."she said.

He lent over and kissed Samantha on the lips. For the first time since he returned to her he felt normal.


	15. Burning learning

**A/N: Alright this chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump so bare with me. You must remember I have to re-write the entire Dark NOBLE Anthology. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Wiccan Terms and abilities:**

**-Wiccan: A term used for witchcraft. A person who calls forth the elements of nature to aid them whose abilities are limitless given time and training in the arts.**

**-Elemental witch: A witch who can use one or more of the following elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Heart.**

**-Astral Projection: A solid visible or transparent form. A solid form means the user can be two or more places at once.**

**-Telekinesis: The ability to lift and throw an object with out touching it. (Think of Star wars and the force push)**

**-Premonition: The ability to see into the future or past through dreams, crystal ball, or scrying bowl**

**More terms and abilities will be added as the series continues.**

**Chapter 14: Burning learning**

Samantha smiled softly as her now six year old daughter and her five year old son began to rough house in the front yard. It was funny, Brittany and her twin she couldn't know about until the death or capture of the director looked like her when she was that young. Brittany was smart for a six year old. Her spartan blue eyes and raven wing colored hair that had blue highlights shown through. With her high cheekbones. Brittany had her daddy wrapped around her little fingers too, just like she did. Their son James, looked identical to his father save for the hair. Like Brittany; James too had raven winged hair. The two were currently playing king of the hill and Brittany, just like her father all those years ago was playing and winning. She turned to see a warthog pulling up into the yard she looked over and saw her beloved Spartan get out of it "DADDY!" screamed the two at the top of their lungs.

John had that smile again, that smile that he had for her and her alone. He knelt down to pick up his two children laughing when they tackled him. Kelly and the others were with them "Geez they are growing like weeds."said Fred

"Mamma?"asked James

"What is it sweetheart?"she asked.

James looked down at the ground "What happened now?"she asked.

James looked at her "Brittany, got suspended from school."said James.

Her head snapped to her daughter "Aunt Samantha, Brittany's teacher is needing to talk to you."said Nathan.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha went into the house as he looked at Brittany "What happened?"he asked

"A bunch of children jumped me in school."she said looking down at the ground.

She looked at him "Its not my fault they hate me so much."she added.

He sighed "Come on Brat. Your mother is going to hit the roof."he said

"BRITTANY ASHTON WHITE!"yelled Samantha from in the house.

He picked her up and took her into the house Ravage and the others following close behind Samantha stood in the den arms crossed over her chest "Hi, momma."said Brittany

"Don't you 'Hi, momma' me. Want to tell me why you were fighting?"Samantha asked.

Brittany looked down "They jumped me mamma, what was I supposed to do? I had no choose in the matter. Ever since last week when they picked on my friends Jun and Kat and I told them to stop they turned their sights on me."said Brittany.

Samantha shook her head "Well the Principle wants to see your father and I tomorrow. It seems to me that they deserved the beating they got. I saw the footage I know you were trying to protect yourself, if there is a next time after this I want you to tell your teacher and if your teacher has a problem with it tell her to talk to me."Samantha said.

"We'll watch James tomorrow."said Kelly

"Thanks, lets just hope she doesn't have her fathers track recorded in school."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

That night after she put Brittany and James to bed he entered the room to see Samantha in just a towel "Can you blame her for protecting her friends and herself?"he asked

"No John, I can't."she replied.

He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder "Sammy, whats wrong?"he asked

"I just feel that your going to be called away again soon. I wish I was still fighting beside you, but the UNSC told me I was done."she said.

He turned her around to face him "Sammy, they want you to be home to protect our children. Your Uncle retired to help your Aunt raise Akira. I would rather you be here to protect them then fighting by my side."he said.

She smiled and shook her head "I've missed you John."she said

"And I have missed you my little witch."he said kissing her.

DXDXDXDXDXD

The Principal was one of her old teachers one that she had NO love for what so ever "Ms. White you do realize that your daughter broke bones on those students?"asked Mrs. Spencer

"I realize that, but those students should not have attacked her first."she replied calmly.

Mrs. Spencer gave her a dirty look "Maybe the reason she is lashing out is because her mother is nothing more than a ex-ODST who has nothing better to do, but to teach her own children to kill."said Mrs. Spencer then she added saying: "And a father who is never home."

"Listen here you old bitch! How dare you imply what I teach my children. Maybe if you opened your eyes to the bullies in this school there wouldn't be problems like this. And if you so much as speak ill of her father again I will make sure you lose your job."she said.

Mrs. Spencer stood over the desk now looking down at her "I am shocked your daughter hasn't used that devil magic yet."said Mrs. Spencer.

John who had been late for the meeting opened the door "How dare you talk down to her."he growled out then added: "She has pull in the UNSC to have you arrested."

Mrs. Spencer looked at him "Ah the second problem, the father who is never home and away to war."said the ole bitch.

She looked at John "Oh I would worry more about her father than me. You see I chose who I fall in love with very carefully. He was originally to protect me, but we fell in love with each other and have a strong enough bond to read each others emotions. Now if you want to nit pick about the father of my children then know this. He is a spartan and has enough pull to not only make you lose your job, but to disappear as well."she growled.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John put a hand on Samantha's shoulder "You as her Principle should keep an eye on your students and take care of issues before they become worse. That is where you fail as a teacher. You wait for my Daughter who was protecting her friends form getting bullied get attacked. I informed Lord Hood of this and he agrees with me. Those children had what they had coming to him and if you expell our daughter we can get it over turned."he said.

Mrs. Spencer looked at him and sat down "That is all you people know how to do is threaten with your military."said Mrs. Spencer.

There was a knock at the door and the parents of the two bullied children as well as the ones whos children were the bullies came in "Ms. White has a point. Our children started this her daughter finished it. You need to be more worried about all the children instead of just one."said a mother.

John smiled and shook his head "I think your out voted."said Samantha.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She walked outside to see Brittany and the other students playing king of the hill two sat on the swings to watch. A little girl and boy both Brittany's age the little girl had beautiful long brown hair, and the boy had shaggy black hair "Hey Brittany, look out behind you."said the girl.

Brittany side stepped "Come on is that all you guys got? I get a better fight out of my mom."said Brittany.

She crossed her arms "Your moms a stupid bitch to play with you, you freak."said a child.

Brittany froze and then smirked "Takes one to know one."Brittany said

"Brittany, its time to go home."she called.

Brittany's head shot up and she smiled "Sorry guys got to go."said Brittany running over to her and John.

Brittany jumped up into her daddy's arms as he knelt down "Catherine."yelled Brittany's friend's mother

"Jun." said the boy's parents.

Brittany looked at her two friends "See ya Monday."Brittany said

"Bye Brittany."said the two.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Brittany was five years old and already had a boy following her around "I see you got yourself a boyfriend."said Samantha as they head out to the Warthog.

Brittany blushed "Hes my friend mom not my boyfriend."Brittany said

"Good I don't have to shoot him."he said lowly

"JOHN!"said Samantha mocked shock.

The ride home was full of teasing and laughter as they pulled up into the yard "So how did it go?"asked Linda

"The parents of the children who Brittany defended as well as the parents of the children who got their butts kicked are all going to have Mrs. Spencer fired."said John

"It really didn't help that I tore into her then John."she said.

Brittany sat on the couch "Oh by any chance Brittany do you know a little boy named Jun?"asked Kelly

"Now hes calling?"asked John

"Hes a friend from school."said Brittany

"Uh-oh, Chief you need to get the shotgun."said Fred teasing

"Jun and Kat are my friends."said Brittany

"Which I talked to their parents before the meeting they are going to be coming over this weekend to hang out after all its your birthday tomorrow."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

John smiled when he woke up his beloved Samantha slept soundly beside him, it was of course the start of a new week "Honey, wake up its time to get the kids up and ready for school."he said

"Five more minuets."she whined.

He couldn't help but chuckle "Come on wake up."he said kissing her shoulder.

She moaned softly and turned to face him "John, you sir are an ass."she said

"Yours."he replied.

Down stairs April was yelling at someone so she got up "Lets go see whos getting an ass chewing now."she said.

They got up and dressed before heading down stairs "What it going on down here?"she asked.

April looked between the two of them "Watch the Tv the next time the news comes on. Mrs. Spencer is and INNI and she has the school held up. You two woke up late so Kelly took the kids to school and she was on her way back when it happened."said April.

Brittany ran up stairs, she always kept an ODST uniform in handy for something like this. If only he could talk ONI into letting them keep their armor her for the same reason "We'll head to base and get geared up. Well meet you there." he called out to her

"Loud and Clear Master Chief."she said.

Ravage and her old squad was already out the door and leaving.

DXDXDXDXDXD

As soon as she was in her ODST armor she headed outside and saddled up Trigger "We will get there by the time they get their armor and all form base."she said.

Trigger nodded as she put the bit into his mouth "Alright son lets go save you baby brother and sister shall we?"she asked.

Trigger whinnied and reared high pawing the air. When his front hooves touched the ground they were off like a shot.

She had to get to her children before it was to late.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Brittany looked at her friends Jun and Kat then to her brother and her cousins "Now there are the four I am after. All of but one of you are going to get shot in the head."said Mrs. Spencer.

The mean woman turned to look at her "You are getting the same treatment others before you go. Your getting burned alive."said Mrs. Spencer.

Jun and Kat clung to her "My parents are going to kick your sorry ass."she said.

Her class mates all made the 'Ooohhhh' sound at the word ass. Mrs. Spencer pulled back and swung her fist connecting to the side of her head. She cried out in pain _'Mamma, please hurry.'_she said to herself.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When they arrived at the school Samantha had Trigger with her "Stay low Trig, we don't need you getting shot."said Ravage.

Trigger nodded and went to the field across the street and into the woods _"Sammy, Chief. I have movement they have a pole set up that had a ball and a rope attached but they are beginning to set wood around it."_said Linda.

Samantha froze as the parents of the children gasped in horror "We need to move now."she said

"Why?"asked Fred

"They are going to lite that wood and Brittany is going to be tied to that pole. In short they are going to burn her at the stake."she said.

Milly and Mark; Kat's mother and father looked at her "So it is true then you are a witch."said Milly

"I am, and so is my daughter even though her gifts haven't woke up yet. They want to make sure they never wake up."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

When Linda confirmed that they were tieing Brittany up to the pole so they could lite the fire to end her life. With out thinking she darted forward her ODSTs and Study Squad following close behind her. Any INNI in her way caught fire burning from the inside out as they reached the play ground all the children were crying. She got on the radio "Alright Linda and Wizard do your job. I count six tangos around the children and Mrs Spencer looking at Brittany. Take the shot on my mark."she said watching the two take aim

"Three...Two...One...Mark."she said.

The shots hit home and Mrs. Spencer held the torch "Are you really going to kill me? You are all going to burn in Hell. You kill your own kind. Now watch as I save us all by killing this spawn of satanic magic!"yelled Mrs. Spencer.

She took aim with her BR and fired knocking the torch out of the bitches hands before putting a round in her chest. She walked over to the now Ex-Principal "You endangered innocent children. You put my daughter to a steel post to be burned alive like those before her. You have no right to teach or live."she said.

Mrs. Spencer screamed as she began to burn alive. She put a round in her head so the children wouldn't hear it anymore. She turned to her daughter "Mamma, why are your eyes gold?"asked Brittany.

She looked at him and smiled "It is my way of showing that I am a protector."she said.

She cut her daughter down and looked at the rest of the children "Follow me children to safety."she said.

John was looking at her through his helmet "Are they alright?"he asked

"They'll be alright they are a little shaken though."she said.

The children all followed her out to their parents all of which were thanking her "Jun!" yelled Jason and Mandy who had just arrived

"Mom dad, they were going to burn Brittany alive."said Jun

"Did you get that bitch?"asked Mandy  
"Yes."she said

"Good."said Mark

" They will have nightmares for a while. I roasted her form the inside out in front of them."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

That night she laid down beside John "Are you alright?"he asked

"It could have been a lot worse."she said.

He put his arms around her "You wouldn't have let it go that far."he said.

She nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and lifted her head to face him, she smiled softly as he began to kiss her.

The rest of the night was spent in soft touches and gentle moans.


End file.
